Aftereffect
by GreenRose916
Summary: "Are you nervous?" Sakura could barely breathe, let alone answer him. He continued to move in like a predator, his eyes sinfully dark as he breathed on her lips, "I can feel your heartbeat." SasuSaku -AU-COLLEGE-
1. Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, just the plot and my thoughts.**

**...On with the story! ;)**

* * *

Am I alive or just a ghost,

haunted by my sorrows.

-Red

...

_"S-Sakura," _

_A sickly pale woman rasped as labored breaths filled the quiet hospital room. She weakly reached over to the girl sleeping on her bosom and caressed her cheek tenderly. _

_"Mmm... Mom?" the sleep deprived rosette mumbled before sighing and squinting her blood-shot eyes open to sluggishly take in her mothers appearance. _

_Pale. _

_So pale._

_Sakura sat up instantly, now fully awake. She reached up and stroked her mothers forehead, noting the cold sweat. She then grabbed her __**ice-cold **__wrist frantically to check her pulse._

_"N-nurse! We need a nurse in he-" Sakura was silenced as her mother grabbed her arm and slowly brought her hand up to her lips and kissed it softly._

_"I love you," _

_"No-" Sakura started in panic_

_"I'm a-always with you," _

_She smiled so sweetly, so reassuringly. As if death couldn't keep her away._

_"Please, no," Sakura squeezed her mothers hand as anxiety began to seize her._

_"__**Always**__, my love," She finished with her last breath before her eyes hazed over and head fell back against the pillow._

_-Beep-_

_The monitor was loud and clear but all Sakura could hear was the beat of her own heart slamming against her rib cage._

_"Oh God please no," She moaned brokenly as her shaking hands clutched at her scalp in unbelief. Desperate, she jumped from her seat on the bed to reach the nurse on the other side. Who must have walked in without her notice. Panting, Sakura watched the nurse examine her mother._

_After a moment, the nurse regretfully reached over and shut her mothers eyes with a heavy sigh then turned to the fragile young woman,_

_"I'm sorr-"_

_"NO!" Sakura screamed as she tried to push past the nurse to get to her mother._

"**Sakura****,"**

_"I can't let you-"_

_"CHECK AGAIN!" Sakura shouted hysterically into the woman's face as she tried to get out of her restricting arms_

**"Sakura!"**

_More voices were heard behind her and then, stronger arms were now on Sakura, retracting her and eventually carrying her away from the scene._

_"Mom, mom.. __**MOM!"**_

**"Sakura, wake up!" **

She jerked, before finally tearing her eyes open. Sakura gasped for air.

Drenched in her sweat and disoriented, she slowly sat up and met the concerned blue eyes of her best friend sitting beside her on the bed.

_Another nightmare._

_Different day._

But it wasn't just a nightmare, it was her reality.

"Here," Ino handed her a cup of water, then proceeded to dab at her perspiring forehead with a small towel.

"Th-thanks," she said breathlessly before downing half the cup. Setting it down with shaky hands she tried regulating her erratic breathing as best she could. She would not have a panic attack the first night she stayed in her dorm room. Unacceptable.

The bunk above her stirred and Sakura held her breath and turned questioning eyes to Ino.

"She's sound asleep," She answered reassuringly, reading her eyes with ease.

Sakura sighed in relief, she already felt horrible that her cries had woken up Ino(although Ino is usually, always the one to wake her) and had it been any other day she wouldn't feel as guilty, but they had class tomorrow. Well, actually, in a couple hours. It was 4:30am. And it was their FIRST day at the University, that they were completely unfamiliar with mind you, in this city they called Konoha. That was (thankfully) a couple hours away from home.

Feeling guilty, she quickly got her breathing under control before turning toward her blonde friend. "Ino, I'm better, please go back to bed and try to get some rest for tomorrow," her jade eyes pleading.

"What about you?" She questioned with a sleep-laced voice, as she continued to wipe her face gingerly. Sakura reached up and grabbed her wrists. Halting her, "I will to, after I shower."

Ino eyed her friend skeptically. Having grown up together she was very familiar with Sakura, with Sakura's guilt. She hated being a burden. Especially since her mom died she had become more independent. More to herself, closed off. She wouldn't let anyone in, she hadn't even cried since it happened. Ino was the only one that saw her like this, at her most vulnerable, and it pained because Sakura was broken, and no one would ever know. She would keep it all together on the outside but on the inside she was dying, and when night came and the memories she was desperately trying to escape haunted her dreams, she crumbled all over again. But no one would ever know, including her dad. Especially her dad.

So she knew the rosette wouldn't be going back to sleep. Not after re-living the passing of her mother.

"Please Ino,"

"... Okay fine," She gave in, knowing Sakura needed to get out of the building.

Sakura smiled and leaned over to kiss the cheek of her sun-kissed-haired companion affectionately. Who had truly, always been the sister she never had.

Getting off her bottom bunk wearily, Sakura slipped her shoes on, grabbed her robe and towel, then turned to smile at Ino reassuringly before quietly exiting their dorm room.

Thankful to be out of the room that felt as though it was closing in on her, she heaved a sigh as she made her way out of the building. Finally pushing open what she hoped was the door leading outside. She was assaulted by the cool night air, and breathed deeply again as she made her way to the bath chamber.

A hot shower. Her one true escape.

Surely she would have been on the road to recovery by now right? It had been six months since the tragedy occurred. Every time she dreamed of it she would wake up soaked, and shaken to the core. Guilt so strong she couldn't breathe, and the ache of abandonment consuming her. Yes, both parents had abandoned her. Although her father was alive, and had(much to her surprise) her move in with him since her mother died, she barely knew him. And she didn't want to know him. She didn't want to live with him. She hated him, and she hated herself for succumbing to such a poison as hate. It wasn't like her. Nothing about her was familiar lately, she felt like a different person. Her father didn't care, he hadn't even noticed. He was never home. She wasn't even sure why he had taken her in. Out of obligation? Guilt? To keep a close eye on her? He was late. He had no right. He lost all rights when he left them. When he left her mother for his secretary without any remorse, ten years ago.

Her mothers pale face flashed in her mind.

_So Pale._

She shuddered.

_Okay Sakura, think happy thoughts_

_'...'_

_Happy thoughts._

_'...'_

_Come on!_

_Like, sunshines- and rainbows and-_

Sakura's train of thought was lost when she heard another set of foot steps. At least, she thought she did. Not able to distinguish what side it had come from, she stopped just in front of the bath chamber and waited curiously.

Her eyes searched, from the buildings, to in-between the tree's, until she made a circle in place.

_Officially losing it, _She sighed and ignored the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and proceeded inside the building.

A few moments later, a boy in a dark hoodie became visible as he rounded the corner. He took steady, unhurried steps toward the same side of the bath chamber.

That read MALE.

* * *

Sakura's tense muscles instantly loosened as the hot water hit her back soothingly.

After thoroughly washing her waist-length hair and body. She remained under the water, simply enjoying the warmth on her skin, on her face, on her scalp. Sakura was washing the night away. Thats how she liked to think of it.

Humming softly, she enjoyed the water a little while longer before getting out. Grabbing the towel off the hook next to the shower curtain. She wrapped it securely around her petite frame before drawing the curtains back and stepping out.

Sakura was so taken with finding her flip flops, She failed to notice the presence of the person standing just a few feet across from her, who had stopped in his tracks upon noticing her.

...

He saw something pink from his peripheral vision when he noticed her.

_What do we have here,_ he mused with a raised brow.

The boy couldn't stop his eyes from traveling. Her damp, pale-pink hair swayed with her every movement. Barely concealed curves were visible underneath her thin white towel with toned creamy legs.

She was, delicate.

He shut his eyes for a moment, then heaved a sigh in slight exasperation before finally clearing his throat gruffly to get her attention.

Eyes widening from the sound, Sakura hesitantly turned in the direction it came from. Only to be met with; dark dripping locks, piercing onyx orbs, along with a lean toned body, that was half-concealed by the black jeans hanging loosely on his hips, leaning against the lockers.

_You just totally checked him out._

She gasped, and unconsciously took a few steps back until her back met the lockers. Sakura hugged the towel around her tighter, and felt the heat on her cheeks after the shower intensifying.

...

The boy was momentarily stunned as her striking green eyes met his. He decided they were a unique contrast with her pink hair and ivory skin, as all her features were now visible. They held eye contact for a few seconds before he vexed,

"They're under your duffle bag."

Still dumbfounded, it took her a moment to process that he was talking about her flip flops. Blushing even harder(If possible) she realized he must have been watching her for some time.

"W-what are you doing in here?" She demanded then cursed inwardly at how shaky her voice sounded.

Amused, he fought the smirk forming on his lips. She was so flustered. It was cute. Refreshing.

"I should ask you the same thing."

...

..

.

* * *

***Melts* Shirtless Sasuke? hubba hubba.**

**I have SOO much planned for this fic! I thought about it for a while before finally deciding to give it a shot...**

**If you like how its coming along so far, please LET ME KNOW. So that I may continue, and update more frequently.**

**Thanks for reading :))**


	2. New acquaintances

**I just want to give a BIG Thank you to all who fav'd/followed and to those who reviewed!**

**YLCourt, SMILE, PAJAMALY, Raikiri80, love-kills-quickly, AmyKpd.**

**Your reviews seriously made my day and encouraged me to continue!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... or Sasuke.(sadly) Just the plot.**

**:)**

* * *

_Somethings unfolding, _

_I can feel it in the air._

Restlessly tapping her pencil against the desk she was currently hunched over, Sakura heaved a heavy sigh as she finished going over her lecture notes for the third time. It wasnt that she doubted her ability to attain proper information, she was actually quite good at that. It was because she had not been able to get the mornings events out of her mind that she desperately, wanted to forget. She felt the heat rise on her cheeks and fought the urge to slam her forehead against the desk.

_How could I have missed that it was the 'Men's side?_

_Seriously Sakura? __So reckless. __So stupid!_

_What must he have thought?_

_'Complete moron' Duh!_

_...Why do I even care what he thought?_

_I don't even know his name._

_His opinion doesn't matter._

_I'll probably never see him again, __I hope._

Sakura now glared at her notes as her inner thoughts took over, and the mornings events in-admissibly replayed through her mind.

* * *

_"I should ask you the same thing." _

_He stated before pushing off the lockers and walking over to his bag, sitting on the bench a few feet in front of her. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura questioned, confusion and anger evident on her face._

_He met her eyes for a moment but remained silent and began digging through his bag until his hands grasped what he needed. He pulled out his white v-neck t-shirt and began casually putting it on._

_All the while Sakura watched in both awe, as to how his lean torso stretched and flexed while slipping the shirt on, and incredulously due to the fact that he seemed so comfortable, so 'at home' about it._

_"This is the 'mens' side." He deadpanned._

_"W-what? Your kidding right-"_

_"You have a half hour before they start filling this place up." He interjected, as he grabbed his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder._

_"You cant be serious?"_

_"Dead serious." he responded without missing a beat. He silently moved passed her, and made to push through the door leading outside but stopped, resting his hand on the door, he glanced over his shoulder to find her still watching him in disbelief._

_"Half hour," He emphasized, before moving to open the door._

_"W-wait! ..I-uh, thanks." She managed, avoiding his gaze after as heat rose to her cheeks again._

"Class is dismissed."

The teachers voice broke through her train of thought, causing Sakura's unfocused eyes to snap back to reality. Students started shuffling out of the room, so she began gathering her things. _Where did the time go?_ She thought inwardly. She decided she wouldn't worry about the mornings incident any longer. It was in the past, and it would stay there. She'd never see him again and no one would ever know. Including Ino. Sakura had skillfully avoided her best friend in the morning before class started. Oh goodness if Ino found out she would completely-

"Hey, your Hinata's friend right?" Sakura looked up from her bag to find a smiling brunette with twinkling hazel eyes watching her expectantly.

"Yes, how did you-" Sakura was cut off as the girl quickly explained.

"I'm Tenten, a friend of Hinata's cousin... I saw you guys together this morning." She finished and held her hand out, for Sakura to take.

"Oh I see, I'm Sakura Haruno." She gave a small smile and stood as she shook her hand.

"You're freshmen right, like Hinata? I'm a sophomore. Neji asked me to keep an eye on you girls, there's a third one right? (Referring to Ino) Anyway, show you the ropes and what not, make sure you make it to class unscathed until you know the campus well enough.. And hey, having English literature together helps us both now." Tenten winked, then smirked suggestively. Sakura laughed at her bluntness, and that smirk. Now, a study-buddy was always necessary. And my friends, so was a cheat-buddy(Again, only when necessary. Like for example, if the teacher went berserk or something, and forced them to take an evil test-that would question their intelligence and eventually cause them to drop out of college and crush their hopes and dreams, they'd totally team-up and slip in through the night like ninja's and kick ass, and grab the answers and be best friends) That's what that smirk stood for, seriously.

She liked Tenten already.

"...So Neji is Hinata's cousin right?"

"Yup, that's right!" She chirped.

"And, he's your friend?" She questioned curiously.

"Yeah... he is," Tenten now timid, avoided Sakura's inquisitive gaze. _Mhmm, 'friend.'_

"You wanna grab lunch together?" Tenten offered as they both exited the classroom and entered the halls.

Sakura silently contemplated, it was passed noon and she knew she probably wouldn't see Ino or Hinata until her next couple classes(She had physics with Ino, and calculus 2 with Hinata at the end of the day) so having lunch with someone she knew would be nice. "I'd like that."

So they made their way to the cafeteria. Ignoring the howls and whistles from random-hormonal boys, Tenten told Sakura all about the prestige 'KU,' Konoha University. Her eyes followed Tenten's hands as she pointed to the tall white buildings all around them that made up KU. She explained the system in order to get Sakura more familiar with the campus. Every building was assigned a letter along with specific classes in the same category. For example, all English, Literature, etc. were in the E-wing, which they had just left. The letters were A-K wings, all buildings went in alphabetical order. Their school colors were, red, black and white. First football game to start the season was this Friday. Tenten expressed that they go together, it was a 'can't-miss' kind of thing. Continuing, she explained that there were all sorts of clubs and organizations. Frat party's were(the best)spontaneous and usually on the weekends, and very exclusive. Neji along with a few of their other guy friends were in the fraternity so Tenten always knew when a party was taking place.

"Are you interested in any clubs, sports?" Tenten asked as they entered the enormous cafeteria that was partially-packed with students, and walked over to the other side to stand in line. She grabbed herself and Sakura a tray before they continued down the lunch bar.

"Actually, I signed up for volleyball this morning." Sakura answered as she eyed an apple than set it on her tray and continued down the line behind the brunette.

Grabbing a sandwhich, Tenten grinned in response "So did I, as I did last year."

"Me too! All four years-or three years at least, of high school." Her excitement dying with every word, she swallowed hard.

"You didnt play your senior year?" Tenten questioned, she had caught her change in tone.

"No-could you hand me a water-bottle please?" She spoke quickly.

It took Tenten a moment to process before she reached over to grab her a water-bottle buried in ice. She decided against digging for further information. Clearly the rosette didn't want to elaborate. They paid and went to sit at a vacant table.

"Yo Ten!"

A voice called out from somewhere behind Sakura. Both girls turned to find a blonde in a blue t-shirt and dark jeans making his way to their table.

"Hey Naruto," She greeted when he pulled a chair beside her and sat down, making Tenten the middle-man.

Sakura discretely examined the new-comers features. He was fit. Tan skin, along with shaggy blonde hair and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Royal-blue, she decided. She also noticed a lot of the girls were suddenly staring at them. What was with the expressions on their faces?

"Naruto, this is Sakura, she's Neji's, cousins, roommate." She introduced, before taking a sip from her iced-tea.

"Say that five times fast Tenten," He teased.

She only stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Sakura met his gaze, as he held out his hand to her.

"You have pink hair," he pointed out.

She shook his hand and took a moment, as if pondering before she responded

"I do," she answered, not showing offense in the slightest.

"It's natural to," He stated curiously, as though he was thinking out loud.

"I believe so."

"Your eyes-like a feline." he continued, all the while still shaking her hand.

"You should see my claws when I'm angry."

He grinned in response and turned to Tenten.

"I like her," nodding in Sakura's direction. Both girls laughed.

"Did I pass the test?"

"Dont mind him Sakura, he has no-filter is all."

"Hey I do to! I was just making sure she wasn't crazy, all the pretty ones have a crazy side." He finished matter-of-factly, looking at Sakura suspiciously.

Sakura only stared at him blankly. And when she continued to give no reaction, he was tempted to poke her with Tenten's plastic utensils.

"So, what brings you here Naruto?" She forcefully retreated her spoon from his hand and dug into her yogurt.

"I was lookin' for Neji," He sighed.

"He's with Shikamaru," She answered after swallowing the creamy delight.

"What about Sasuke? He wont answer my calls." She turned and caught his gaze.

"I have a hunch," Tenten said, and something unspoken passed between the two that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, but she remained silent. It wasn't her business.

"Hmm, right well I'm off then," He pushed his chair out and stood.

"Tenten, Sakura, don't miss me to much," He winked before striding across the cafeteria and exiting through the double-doors.

Sakura bit into her apple thoughtfully. They were an odd group. Tenten, Naruto, this Neji character she had yet to meet that seemed to know a lot about them. Friendly, but they had secrets. Or _a_ secret. What could they be hiding? Sakura wasn't sure, but obviously that Sasuke guy was involved, maybe Neji and Shika-whatever his name was were involved to. Something illegal? It must be if they wouldn't disclose the information in front of her. She wasn't sure, she also didn't understand the attention they got to. Well, Naruto more than Tenten. It couldn't just be the fact that he was good-looking, it was almost as if the girls in the cafeteria were shocked to see him. Like he was a celebrity or something? Anyway she shouldn't put her nose where it didn't belong she scolded. It really was none of her business.

"...So Sakura, how do you feel about adrenaline, about speed?" Tenten looked at her curiously.

_What an odd question _She thought.

"Um, sounds dangerous?"

Tenten laughed out loud.

Had Sakura missed something? Was there something on her face?

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, your just adorable."

Unsatisfied with the response, she raised her brow in skepticism.

"There's a lot you don't know Sakura... Konoha is a different place come night-time."

...That was it? That parable was all she was gonna give her?

"Clarify please?" She tried not to come off to curious, even though she was very intrigued.

Sakura was curious in nature, and truly enjoyed learning and questioning and searching. But when the answer wasn't immediately available to her, and couldn't be found through a textbook or searched for on the internet, Sakura lost all balance and meaning in life, it was madness.

"You'll see for yourself, sometime this week, there's never a set date." She pushed her tray aside and stood. Then waited when Sakura remained seated.

"Are you coming?"

"... Yeah, lets go." She sighed in defeat. For now.

* * *

**I know I know, no SasuSaku action besides her flashback but this was necessary to help build the new friendships and the plot! It gets exciting from here on out! Can you guess what Tenten was talking about? What she was hinting at? If it was obvious, that was planned. Lol. Anywho If you have any form of constructive criticism please do share, I am still new to this.**

**And please review, they really motivate me to update faster.**

**Thank you friends.**


	3. Spontaneous Combustion

**Seriously I get SO excited and start squealing like a little girl when I read reviews saying they love how its coming along, and is currently one of their fav undergoing stories. Like Seriously MAKE MY DAY! You guys are soo sweeet and comletely warm my heart!**

**Special Thanks for reviewing to:**

**AmyKpd, KHautumn21597, earthbender068, **

**MissKonoha- I completely agree about her hair, that's why I had to do it!**

**...So I am happy to announce a LONG chapter. That's right, I didn't stutter. **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

_I will run and hide til memories fade away_

_and I will leave behind a love so strong._

_-Red_

_..._

_.._

_._

The intense yellow, orange and red hues of the sunset reflected in the rosettes jade eyes as she made her way to her dorm admiring the mesmerizing colors.. It was Friday. She had made it through her second week of college.. Although she was exhausted and sleep deprived it was satisfying. She had kept busy with homework, studying and volleyball practice and therefore that had left little time to hurt, to remember. To remember the pain. It was still very present, just underneath the surface waiting for her to doubt. Her friends, herself, and life itself. It had consumed her completely once, after her mom died. It ate at her until there was nothing left but a shell. And without the pain present she fell into a serious depression, she was so empty. But Ino had been there. She had never left her side, she cried with her, encouraged her, and sometimes even slapped her when she lost all sense, and slowly brought her out of the pit... She was sure Tenten and Naruto knew now as well. Her spacing out, the bags under her eyes and always calling it 'a night' early had Tenten and Naruto asking questions. She left it to Ino to talk to them. And she did, and Sakura was glad she wasn't there to see their faces. She didn't want their pity nor did she want them to act differently toward her. And they hadn't, they were exactly the same and Sakura was grateful... She was sure Ino was behind that as well... Sakura hadn't recovered yet, far from it, but for once she felt at peace. Or close to it, she may not feel that way tomorrow but right now, in this moment, watching this sunset, it gave her hope in a way. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. It was a start.

"SAKURA!"

Her moment of peace shattered. She turned to the only person that voice could belong to.  
The blonde was glowing as she raced over to her pink-haired companion

"What's with that spark in your eye hmm?"

"Huh? What? Your delusional my friend, no sparks here." She giggled before she could stop it, immediately she covered her mouth with her hands and looked to her left at Sakura to see her watching her like a hawk.

"...With Shikamaru again?"

"I don't know what your talking about-"

"Ino!"

"Okay, of course I was with him! I haven't shut up about him since we met!" She sighed dreamily.

_Couldn't agree more._

"So where did you two go?"

"Oh don't go all mother-hen on me now Sak, it was all 'PG,"She winked.

"So about tonight-"

"Oh my gosh! The football game!"

"Yeah, I don't want-"

"I totally forgot, we have an hour to get ready!"

"About that, I don't-"

"What am I gonna wear! Shika will be there, Oh my gosh so will SASUKE I'm gonna DIE! Hurry Sakura we need to move-" She grabbed Sakura's wrist and sprinted to their building.

"Ino please, I don't want to, I need a nap."

"Stop speaking nonsense, we are going to that game and you are going to have a good time. Besides Tenten would be heartbroken, and so would Rock Lee." She finished with a sly smirk.

Sakura glared at her. Why did she always have to tease her about him, she knew it made her uncomfortable.

_Well, that's why she did it sport._

They had all become acquainted and fast friends, having several classes together. Sakura had introduced Tenten to the girls so they inevitably met Shikamaru, Rock Lee(who instantly showered her with compliments and requests for a date) Naruto Of course and even Neji. Sakura thought he was rather on the passive side but he was nice enough. She also learned another thing about all of them, they were loaded. Naurto's dad owned a very successful Ramen shop known as Ichiraku, they were opening up their third one across the city soon. The Hyuuga's were the heirs to Hyuuga Inc. started as a merchant house and continued to grow(They were filthy rich) and Tenten's mother had invented a special weapon that the Navy uses today, and Shikamaru's grandfather had invented the game known as Shogi, in which Shikamaru remained undefeated. And all of their parents had come to KU. And their dads had also been in the fraternity, and so lived on the legacy through their children. Sakura had felt a little intimidated by their wealth and status but reminded herself of her moms accomplishments. Her mother had been a recognized surgeon in Suna. One of the best, before she got sick. It had been Sakura's dream to follow in her foot steps, but she wasn't sure she could do it anymore, after everything that happened, she didn't feel she could bear it.

They passed by a few girls on their sprint that were gossiping loudly, Sakura caught the name 'Sasuke' before both girls blushed and burst out in giggles.

Sakura saw Ino roll her eyes, and smirked. She had yet to meet this Sasuke character all the girls seemed to gush about. Even Ino and Hinata had met him and thought he was gorgeous. Yeah, that's right. Even shy little Hinata.

Not that Sakura cared or anything. She was just a little curious. Damn curiosity. She was sure she had him in one of her classes as well, Chemistry was it? He just never showed up. Not that she noticed. Or cared. Seriously.

They entered their dorm to find Hinata fast asleep on her top bunk. Ino didn't waste anymore time and went rummaging through their closet and quickly pulled herself and the two girls something 'sexy.'

"No."

"Don't be a grandma forehead, it could be worse." She set the outfit on Sakura's bunk then moved to wake Hinata and tell her the situation before setting hers on her bunk.

"F-football game? Will N-neji be there?" Hinata asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
The girls had come to learn that Neji was quite protective of Hinata and had to be present at any event she went to. And Hinata didn't go anywhere he wasn't.

"Yes Hinata he'll be there," Sakura answered before defeatedly putting the outfit set out for her on. She would only go because Tenten and Naruto insisted, and to keep Ino and innocent Hinata out of trouble.  
Stifling her yawn, Hinata finished pulling her clothes on and turned to Ino and Sakura for their approval.  
She was wearing a lilac maxi-dress with a light jean jacket that ended mid-waist. It complimented her amethyst eyes and long dark hair nicely.

"Sexy."

"Lovely." Both girls complimented in unison.(Obviously 'Sexy' was Ino, if you couldn't guess)

Then turned to look one another over. Ino's attire was similar to Hinata's. Her dress was a royal blue that ended mid-thigh, and she was sporting a black jean jacket that also ended mid-waist with her hair held in a high pony-tail with bangs to frame her pretty face. And Sakura was wearing a black jean skirt that ended mid-thigh(She kept tugging it down) with a deep red and blue floral long sleeve,(the sleeves were lace and reached her elbows) that hugged her chest and waist nicely, and flowed all the way down to the side of her hips like wings.

They both nodded at each other in approval before Ino moved to remove Sakura's tugging hands from her skirt than to undo her french braid.

Of course Sakura objected but Ino didn't hear her, she let the long wavy pink locks free, running her hand through them then set a hand full over Sakuras shoulder.

"Perfect, okay girls lets go!" Slipping on their flats and sneakers they departed.

They met Tenten outside the building and began there walk to the football stadium. She was wearing a teal ruffled skirt that also reached mid-thigh along with a white lacy top, she looked great Sakura thought, and decided to let her know, Tenten grinned widely and looped her arm through Sakura's as they continued there walk.

Having a car would have been nice, the rosette thought. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy walking, it was the fact that KU was extremely huge. And it was dark out, and it was Friday night, and they would obviously have to walk back as well. She wasn't scared, she just had common sense, Or it was the voice in her head that sounded a lot like.. her mothers. And it didn't agree with their method of transportation. But if she voiced her thoughts they may think her paranoid...

Which was probably true, but they didn't need to know that.

An engine roaring obnoxiously was suddenly heard and the girls turned around to see, a dark car burning out of the parking lot across the street from them, it did a full on donut before hitting the gas and heading straight for them. The girls had been paralyzed to the spot, it all happened to fast for them to react physically, they barely managed a scream. Well Ino and Hinata had. Only a gasp had escaped Sakura's lips, as the car came to a screeching halt rapidly turning on its side just inches away from where her body stood. Dazed, she exhaled the breath she had been holding, before her knee's gave out and she fell on them. She barely registered Tenten's voice..

"Sakura are you okay? Take a few deep breaths," she consoled, as she rubbed her back and sat with her for a moment.  
She inspected Tenten to find her completely unfazed. Almost smiling actually.

What?

"...What are you INSANE-" Ino found her voice but stopped short when the tinted window rolled down to reveal,

"..Shikamaru, you scared these poor girls half to death," Tenten said as she helped Sakura stand.

"Oh my gosh Shika! Is that you? That was totally INSANE! I didn't know you could drive like that!" Ino's tone of voice was now flirty and excited.

What a switch.

Sakura could not help but feel confused. He had nearly just run them over and Tenten was unbothered and Ino had heart-shaped eyes. What was the world coming to?

"Sakura, he wasn't gonna hit us." The brunette spoke softly, catching Sakura's befuddled gaze.

"Is she gonna be alright? We gotta go." Shikamaru urged, as his eyes moved from Sakura to Tenten.

"It's tonight? I didn't get a text."

"I know, Neji sent me."

Tenten looked alarmed for a moment, but she quickly composed herself.

"Go where? The football game right?" Ino questioned, confused as well.

"Get in, we'll tell you all about it." Tenten moved to grab Hinata's hand and lead her to the Camaro zl1, both hopped in the back seat. So Ino silently claimed the passenger seat.

"Sakura?" Hinata questioned in her soft voice.

She hadn't moved from her spot, and remained skeptical... They were supposed to be going to the game.

"Sakura baby, get in the car."

Sakura met Ino's pleading eyes, and was helpless against those aqua orbs. She sighed and ignored the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and moved to hop in the backseat with Hinata and Tenten. Wherever they were going, she had a feeling Tenten's passed riddle's were about to be answered.

And she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

* * *

The bass was so loud and strong outside that the vibrations were felt in the car. Sakura had no clue where they were, or what route Shikamaru had taken to get here, one thing was for sure though, it didn't look like Konoha. It seemed like a really big, endless alley of sorts. Cars and motorcycles were lined up on both sides of the street, leaving the middle empty for people to come and go. Music was blazing from all the cars, lights flashing, it was almost like an outside club. Was it an outdoor party or something? Festival? Sakura wasn't sure, her heart fluttered with anticipation. Shikamaru continued down the middle before he answered there questioning faces,

"Ladies, welcome to the exclusive RedZone." His voice not as mono-tone

"What is this place Shika? A racing alley?" Ino probed.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is." He smirked at her before roughly turning left that led up a s hill, then another quick left. The girls gasped and held onto each other and the door handles at his reckless turns. He braked than shifted the gear to 'park.'

Racing alley? Sakura couldn't wrap her mind around it. She felt the beginnings of anxiety pooling into her stomach. Wasn't this illegal? How weren't the cops around? Surely someone had complained about the noise by now right? Or maybe they were somewhere really secluded.. Or maybe the cops were in on it?

Yeah right.

"There you are Sak, quit hiding and get out here!"

She looked to her right to see Naruto leaning on the open car door, grinning at her like a mad-man. She hadn't even noticed the girls and Shikamaru exit the car.

"...No,"

Uncertainty was clear in her jade eyes. He sighed before leaning in and grabbing her wrist, ignoring her 'no-this-can't-be-legal' protests he dragged her out of the car and then quickly grabbed her by the waist to carry her towards their friends. She dangled side-ways like a rag doll with a single arm wrapped around her front, her back was pressed against his side. He began his descent down a small hill and up a stone path.

"Naruto-"

"Trust me Sak, we'd never put you guys in danger, its just clean racing.. most of the time."

"What about the cops-"

"This place is pretty isolated, its in the outer edge of Konoha."

"But-"

"They wont come Sak, unless a crazy fight breaks out no cops are gonna show-up."

She turned her head(with difficulty) to catch his gaze and saw that he was completely confident in what he said.

It still didn't ease the knots in her stomach. So many things could go wrong. What if a fight did break out? What if they did get caught? Goodbye college and future... Honestly she didn't want to be the worry-wart but this was seriously risky business.

"Okay, you can put me down now-"

"Sakura my beauty! Oh you light up a room-"

"Beat it fuzzy-brows your in my way!" She yelped as Naruto lifted her higher and jerked her away from Rock Lee's reaching arms.

This was honestly becoming a routine with them, during lunch, in class, whenever. Naruto felt the need to defend her innocence whenever he was around. Although she wished he wasn't so harsh with Lee. They had become close friends fast, she wasn't sure how or why but they were very comfortable around each other, almost like siblings. Maybe because he was _always_ around, he had become familiar? Sure he had really irritating moments but for the most part, he was just so full of life, and radiated so much positivity and joy, it was entrancing. It was something she lacked.

"Thanks Naruto," She whispered so only he could hear, the last thing she needed was a weeping Lee.

He nodded in response before her feet touched the ground and she met the eyes of her friends. Well, most were her friends, some faces were unfamiliar. Tenten and Kiba were snickering and Ino was full-on laughing. And of course she was. Ino found it hilarious that Lee could be so bold and try again and again after being turned down. Sakura hated being put in that position but, she always let him down easy. He really was a sweet guy, he was just relentless.

"Come on," Naruto walked down the small hill and onto the flat gravel surface where their friends were lounging around. Sakura slowly followed suit taking in everyone's face and the location. The best way she could describe it was a cliff, made of stone and gravel overlooking the street below where all the car's and people were.

They had the best view.

She also noticed a single motorcycle parked a few feet away with a boy leaning against it talking with Neji in a hushed tone. She couldn't see his face clearly but thought the bike was rather expensive looking, with its jet-black body and blood-red high-lighting its edges.

"Sakura, glad you could join us." Ino winked at her

"Against my will."

"I know this is crazy and I know I said it was always 'spontaneous' but I didnt mean _this _spontaneous, usually we at least get a heads-up an hour or two in advance, this was pretty unexpected Sak, I hadn't planned for you guys to come so unprepared." Tenten looked remorseful.

"It is crazy," Sakura replied before offering a small smile to Tenten to console her. She didn't want her to feel bad, they were here, and what was done, was done. She was here with friends and would make the most of it. Even if she felt like she was gonna pass out.

"Think of it as an initiation freshmen, lets see how good you are at keeping this a secret." A boy with silver hair and amethyst eyes entered their little circle.

"Chill out Suigetsu, they're with us." Naruto defended.

"Obviously. Who else would bring freshmen to the first race of the year."

"...Well aren't you a prince charming." Ino stated saracastically.

He smirked at her but Naruto moved so he was blocking his view from the girls, standing just a foot in front of him, Sakura saw just how tense Naruto was. What was going on? Who was this guy for Naruto to react so defensively?

"Where do you come off-"

"Where do I come off? Where do you come off Uzumaki?" He growled, taking a step closer.

Sakura did not like this.

"Ive had it up to here with your bullshit-"

"When the cops show up on our door-steps we'll hold _you_ accountable-"

"Shut the fu-"

"That's enough."

All eyes turned to the source of the new voice.

And Sakura's became as wide as saucers as she took him in. That wild hair, those dark eyes and pale complexion. Here he was, the boy she had so recklessly stumbled upon while half-naked. Oh she could just die of embarrassment. She had buried that damn incident in the deepest part of her mind and now the mere sight of him had it all coming back and had her blushing crimson. She was silently thankful it was dark and no one could see her mortification. She didn't remember his voice being so smooth. Well maybe because she was so freaked out the first time they spoke it didnt process. And even now he was as nonchalant as ever. With his hands in his pockets, face unreadable, only thing notable were his ebony eyes that were unwavering, trained only on Suigetsu's. Honestly did anything rile him up? ... Or maybe he was riled up?

Suigetsu glared at Naruto until he stepped a good distance away from him before turning around and walking away.

"...Good, Neji's lining up." He stated, and it was as if he broke them out of a trance because they immediately dispersed and went to the edge to see who was racing him.

Naruto, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura remained. Ino had most likely joined the others and Shikamaru in watching the race.

"Quite the mediator Sasuke, didn't know you had it in you," Tenten said with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

This, was Sasuke?

His charcoal orbs met anxious jade.

...Was that amusement playing in his eyes?

_Oh God, kill me now._

_..._

_.._

_._

_._

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3!**

**Posted two days later from my last update because I couldnt resist... **

**I'm sorry to say(Love the guy) but Suigetsu is going to be a villian in this fic. Just a heads-up.**

**A lot of juicy SasuSaku coming your way next chapter.**

**Alright, I'm going to sleep now(exhausted)Goodnight.**

**And Please review, they really are motivating and I appreciate every single one.**

**Thanks Friends.**


	4. Papercut

**Hi friends! Here's Chapter 4! Sorry to spoil but I have to tell you that Sasuke's up-coming Moto scene and over-all chapter was written while listening to the song Papercut-by Linkin park. Heads-up lyrics are a little intense/dark. The beginning guitar solo just works so well with Sasuke. Lol Love it. Give it a listen before/after you read and tell me what you think. **

**Big Thank you for reviewing to,**

**KHautumn21597, Kmae, mannuj,**

**Raikiri80-So glad your excited and intrigued, makes me feel like I'm doing this right! :)**

**MissKonoha-RedZone literally just came to me, I didnt want to do something cliche like 'Sharingan, or 'Shinobi you know? Lol, and I hope I did his Racing-God' skills justice with this scene. ;)**

**...On with the Chapter!**

* * *

_Something in here's not right today._

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

-Linkin Park

...

The people below them were cheering loudly in anticipation for the race to begin. And the man on the mic loved every second of it. He began announcing the final racers of the night one by one, and the crowd got even louder if possible after Neji's introduction. Sakura was sure she'd be deaf before the race was over. She couldn't deny that she was nervous for Neji. She had no clue who the other racers were but their car's looked 'intimidating. Neji was driving a Bmw i8. Sure it was beautiful, Sakura thought, but it was to pretty to win compared to the other car's that seemed to be geared up and salvaged.

"I swear I'm gonna break his face!" Naruto growled.

Sakura looked away from the scene below and back to the current situation. Naruto was still pissed about that Suigetsu guy.

"Stop taking his bait." Sasuke rasped, his eyes on Neji and the other racers below.

Sakura was still flabbergasted. Why did _he_ have to be Sasuke?

"... He's a piece of shit, I don't get how you tolerate him." Naruto's anger was diminishing.

"I tolerate you, that's how."

"Hey! Don't compare me to him-"

Sasuke tuned out his best friends ranting as his eyes discretely moved to the girl with the distinct pink hair. She was avoiding his gaze but she seemed a bit more composed now, her bewildered eyes had not escaped his notice when she had heard his name. He had almost smirked. She probably hadn't expected to see him again, let alone have the same group of friends. Of course he recognized her, that hair was unmistakable. And so were those legs. He had noticed her the moment Naruto hauled her over the hill and to the group. The fact that they hadn't run into each other sooner was just coincidence. Sasuke being busier than usual lately probably helped prolong it to.

"Let's go," Sasuke turned away from them and walked in the opposite direction, Naruto quickly fell into step after him along with Tenten and Hinata. Sakura after a moment, hesitantly followed as well.

"We aren't going to watch the race?" Bemused, the rosette couldn't help but ask, as she struggled up the rocky hill after Hinata. Maneuvering herself over and between the bigger rocks, She followed their steps.

"The whole route is visible from up here." Sasuke answered her as he effortlessly climbed up and over a tall boulder.

"Yeah and it's a fan-girl free zone." The blonde boy snorted before climbing up the wall as well.

Sakura only raised a curious brow in response.

She had heard her friends and random girls gush about the dark-haired overly-confident boy. But she felt Naruto was being a little dramatic. Surely Sasuke's 'admirer's wouldn't stoop so low as to stalk him all over the place right? That was just way to out of control and seriously, not classy.

...Right?

Tenten laughed at the rosette's perplexed expression and leaned in to whisper, "Naruto is completely serious my friend, as you've noticed the boys are quite the celebrities around here. Sasuke primarily." The brunette moved to climb up the wall as the boys had.

Okay Sure, she had noticed girls act strangely towards her, Ino and Hianata when accompanied by the boys. But something wasn't clicking for her. Everyone at KU was wealthy. You had to be to go there. Sakura had only gotten in due to a scholarship and(she hated to admit it) with some help from her dad. He and her mom had gone to KU. So he 'knew' people...So besides the boys being opulent and obviously good-looking, what was it about them that made the girls go wild? Them coming to the races? But there were hundreds of random boys here, none of them got the same attention.

There had to be something that set them' apart.

...

After a moment Naruto reached his tan arms down to grab a hold of a blushing Hinata and pulled her up with ease. Sakura attempted to climb over it as Tenten had, not wanting to wait around helplessly. She grabbed onto the bulging, sharper area's of the boulder and began lifting herself up. She wasn't a big fan of heights but pushed down the annoying fear and continued up. She had reached the top and had her upper body over when she felt eyes on her. Sasuke was watching her analytically from where he stood on the other side by the others. What could he be thinking? ...About their first encounter in the shower chamber? Why was he looking at her like that? He probably thought her a complete fool. She pushed off the ground and stood, meeting his bold gaze. She would not be intimidated by him... Or at least, she wouldn't show that she was dammit. They stood there watching each other for sometime, as if they were playing the game of who would blink first, but in their case 'look-away first. It was strange, but she couldn't find it in herself to be the first one. It would show that she was in fact, fazed by him... But getting a good look at him now, she would admit he was, handsome. Maybe it was how his pale skin contrasted with his jet-black hair. Or maybe it was those mysterious orbs that seemed onyx the last time she saw him but were now hitting midnight-blue. It all gave him a sort of mysterious ambiance. Or maybe it was the way his jaw flexed on occasion... Yes, she could see why the girls swooned... But she wasn't fazed. And she wouldn't be.

Then he shifted on his feet and 'hn'd before finally turning away from her, as if he had come to some sort of conclusion. She didn't understand, but she refused to be affected.

Sakura sighed before she went to stand by Tenten to see that the race had started. Instantly she felt excitement and adrenaline well up in her. She watched as Neji easily caught up to the lime-green porsche that was currently first, both were drifting and dodging each other swiftly as the route became more loopy. As her eyes hypnotically followed the rapid car's, she voiced the questions that had been pestering her. She needed answers.

"... So, I caught the guy on the mic call Neji 'Beta'? And something about a 'wolf pack'?"

Tenten laughed, her eyes still on Neji, "Oh Sak, your so cute. The boys, are the wolf pack."

Her green eyes widened of their own accord. "So, they must be pretty good to be so well-known, and for there presence to be announced like that right? Or is everyone here good?"

"...Would you believe me if I told you Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, are the champs of the alley?"

"... Champs? ... So, they do this often?"

The brunette laughed again and got a curious glance from the others. "Yes, they do this 'often' that's how they got labeled the 'wolf pack.'" She continued, "Neji and Naruto are the Beta' although Naruto still get's the 'Omega' name, he's at almost the same level as Neji. Shikamaru is the Sentinel' and Kiba(newest addition) is the Delta. And that leaves Sasuke, the Alpha. "

"Why was he made Alpha-"

"Sasuke is undefeated," Naruto inserted.

Sakura should have known he would be eavesdropping, even with their hushed tones.

She was going to ask him what was going on between himself and Suigetsu but Neji's tire's burning out caught her attention.

They did a wide drift on what seemed like a court and on the next turn Neji did a sharper turn to get in the lead. She couldn't tear her eyes away as he seemed to move even faster after that. And then the distance between himself and the others became immense.

"Woah, how did he do that?" Sakura breathed.

Naruto turned and smirked at her and Tenten winked at her.  
Seriously, would the secrets never cease? She turned back to see him cross the finish line. The crowd went crazy and enveloped the main middle road, running to the drivers and of course, to the winner.

"Who was he racing anyway?" She asked Tenten

"Oto University students, and they lose every time." She replied smugly. It was kind of cute to see the obvious pride she held for Neji.

"Yeah, those assholes dont know when to quit." Naruto added.

"So-" Sakura was beginning another onslaught of questions but stopped when she caught blue and red lights flashing from the corner of her eye. She turned to see police hastily making their way down through the hills to the alley. The sirens were becoming distinguishable, and everyone could hear.

"Oh shit, lets go!" Naruto exclaimed as he bolted. Quickly jumping down the boulder, Naruto turned to catch her, Tenten and Hinata. Sakura's heart was pounding as anxiety officially kicked in, at that moment she realized Sasuke was no where in sight but she had no time to think, the only thing going through her mind was RUN. They quickly made their way back down the path, but Tenten stumbled over a rock causing Sakura to stumble over her. She hissed as she scraped her hands and wrists on the gravel but she was hefted up immediately and carried. Dizzy with vertigo she looked up to see it was Naruto, and when she looked passed his shoulder she saw that somehow Neji had escaped the crowd and had shown up to get Tenten and Hinata. Relief filled her but didn't last long as she noticed Naruto separating from them.

The blonde nodded at Neji before sprinting in the opposite direction. Alarmed, Sakura was about to question him when a motorcycle abruptly blocked their way. Naruto jerked to a stop, nearly dropping her. Dazed, it took her a moment to realize it was Sasuke. Were they riding with him? Where was Naruto's car? Didn't he come with one? How were they gonna fit? She felt the hysterics beginning just underneath. Naruto quickly set her down on her shaky feet and hopped on the bike behind the raven-haired boy. The blonde reached for her.

"Come on Sak-"

"What about the others, what about Ino!?"

"Their already on their way out, we need to go!"

"How do you know? What if-"

"I saw them, come on!"

"But we wont fit-" She wasn't able to finish as Sasuke impatiently grabbed her and threw her on Naruto's lap diagonally. She gasped as she fell against the blonde. She didn't even have time to get situated properly as Sasuke released the clutch and put the bike into gear. She yelped as they immediately gained speed, and held on to whatever she could. Her hair was whipping wildly, across her face, arms and back. She squeezed her eyes shut, she had never been on a bike before and the way she was sandwiched between them with only Naruto's arms securing her made her uneasy. She felt unstable. She took a few deep breathes to calm herself before she squinted her eyes open a little to find that she was holding onto Sasuke's shoulders, but all awkwardness and shame she had felt a few moments ago were out the window. He was their savior as of right now. He was going so fast she barely registered that the cops had already filled the place. She turned back to see two moto-cops on their tail. But Sasuke wasn't daunted in the least. He easily slipped through the car's still trying to get out. And the road that was kept empty moments ago was now completely packed with cars trying to escape. Sasuke was unbelievably smooth, easily squeezing through the narrow spaces that had her holding her breath and unconsciously tightening her grip on his shoulders. He then jerked and got onto the sidewalk shifting gear's, he accelerated and she felt as though she was flying. It was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. Cutting everyone off in the process, he transferred back onto the road sliding right in front, taking the lead. She chanced a glance passed Naruto's shoulder to see no moto-cops in sight, and relief hit her so hard she was helpless against the giggle that escaped her. She looked at Naruto to see him grinning at her. His expression relaxed, completely at ease. It almost felt like they weren't being chased down by ruthless cops as if they were criminals at all. She laughed even harder.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sasuke stated more than questioned, as he shifted the gear and pressed even faster.

"I-think-I'm-going insane," she confessed between the relentless laughter racking her body, She laughed until she was weak and panting, falling limp against Naruto. Naruto hugged her against him, hoping to comfort her in some way, her body was still shaking.  
They were almost out of the hills and Sakura thought it was smooth sailing from here, until she saw a cop car coming straight at them out of nowhere and _screamed_. Sasuke quickly jerked the bike to the right to avoid colliding with the reckless cop. It had swerved across the road just for them. She fell forward against Sasuke in the process, her cheek pressed against his shoulder and arms hugged his waist. She didn't care in the slightest, and if he did, he didn't show it. Black spots were invading her vision and she sluggishly realized she was going to pass out.

It was all to much for her, she was mentally and emotionally drained. She closed her eyes, and tried to focus on her breathing as best she could.

"Almost there Sak, hang on." Naruto whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly. She vaguely heard him speak. She was so tired, he sounded so far away. And her eye-lids were so heavy, she couldn't open them.

Was this the end?

Her future, ruined for this?

...What would her mother have thought?

Her heart ached at that thought and she felt moisture on her cheeks.

Was it raining?

None of this felt real.

...Maybe it wasn't real?

Could this all possibly, just be a bad dream in result of her curiosity keeping her up at night? Yeah, that could be right. Just a bad dream. It had to be, Tenten couldn't have been talking about a racing alley when she said Konoha was a 'different place at night, it was just to dangerous. To risky. And there was no way 'Sasuke' was the same guy that saw her half-naked her first night at the university. It had to be somebody else. Not him. And 'wolf pack'? Nice touch Mister Sand-man. Oh, and it was raining. Yup, just a dream for sure. She would wake up and find herself in her bed, in her dorm soon. Yup.

Soon.

She felt the wind that had been hitting her so hard just a minute ago, lightly ruffling wisps of her hair playfully now. And then it wasn't windy at all, it was still. (almost had me fooled with that effect Sand-man) She felt the pillow she had been clutching so tightly to slip from her arms and her front was instantly cold. She shuddered with out its warmth, she wanted to reach for it but her arms were so heavy. And neck suddenly felt awkward, like it was arched. A moan escaped her, where was that damn pillow? She felt like she was moving, but she wasn't. She could tell because her arms were swinging. Were they swinging? ...They swung for sometime until they hit something solid, then she felt softness under her. It felt cold under her exposed legs at first, so she shifted to the fetal position and snuggled into the covers before sighing in bliss. She was finally comfortable, she would now fall into a _dreamless_ sleep.

Yup, it was all just a dream.

...

..

.

Actually no.

She was delusional.

Very common with exhaustion, anxiety and of course denial.

...

..

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Sorry that was another cliff-hanger wasnt it? Ive got a bad habit of doing that.(Working on it)**

**Anywho, Im seriously having soo much fun with this, I cant concentrate at work or school Lol. I hope your enjoying it too!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, please review!**


	5. Unforeseen Circumstances

**Hi friends! Don't be alarmed this is the SAME story, just a different title. Changed from 'Wholeness' to 'Aftereffect' felt it was more fitting. I was really hoping to get this up over the weekend but never got the chance to finish it in time... Big Thankyou to all who reviewed! **

**KHautumn21597- Lol, it will be confirmed this Chapter. ;)**

**MissKonoha- Yes it was sweet Naruto and Oh, yes it going to get steamy this chapter! :)**

**wewey- Thank you, so glad you like it! :)**

**UchihaSanNin- Thank you! Hope this was soon enough! :)**

**Enjoy the long chapter folks!**

**...**

* * *

_Here you are down on your_

_knee's again, trying to find air to_

_breathe again, and only surrender_

_will help you now, I love you please_

_see and believe again._

_-_Flyleaf

...

..

"Mmm..."

The slender rosette groaned as she snuggled deeper into her sheets. Half-asleep, she could feel her head pounding ruthlessly and buried her face in her pillow.  
What was that scent, lavender? It was heavenly. Although Sakura didn't recall using that softener for her sheets. Maybe Ino had washed it for her? None the less it was nice-

"P-pork ramen."

..._Was that, was that Naruto's voice?__  
_

Her jade orbs snapped open and Sakura hurtled upright and regretted it right after. She was affronted with _blinding _white. It hurt her eyes, and made her head ache harder, she pressed her palms across her forehead hoping the pressure would help.

She squinted her eyes open a moment later to find lush bed-sheets(she was currently occupying) surrounded by white transparent curtains coming down on all sides of the bed, caging her in, she realized it was a canopy bed. Those designs, _was that Oak?_ An Oak wood canopy bed. She was momentarily awestruck. It was beautiful, _was this real life?_  
But where was-this wasn't her dorm room? How did she get... Oh. Her eyes widened as last nights events came rushing back to her.  
The football game, then the alley, Neji's race, Naruto and that Suigetsu guy, Sasuke, and the chase.(totally rhymed)  
Last night, it all really happened.

"I said pork r-ramen you jerk," the blonde slurred from somewhere within the room.

She now had a migraine. Hastily pulling the sheets off of her, she crawled to the edge of the wide bed and pulled the curtains back, immediately spotting the blonde sprawled on the floor. He almost looked cute, sleeping on his side, clutching his pillow as if it were a teddy bear. Muttering curse words to the chef that got his ramen order wrong. It almost made her feel guilty to wake him.

"Naruto, wake up."

"I said-"

"Naruto."

"-Your f-fired Mister Chef."

"...Naru-"

"Fired!"

She slapped him.

He groaned as his blue eyes squinted open to look up at her, "Sak? Did you just whack me?" He rubbed his cheek exaggeratedly.

"You were gonna fire that poor man over pork ramen."

"What-what are you talking about?"

"...Nothing, Naruto where are we?"

"Nice room huh? You knocked out on our way here, I was originally gonna put you to bed and go to the room next door but never made it and passed out on the floor." He smiled sheepishly.

"So we, got out of there in time? ... We-we made it." The blonde saw the surprise and skepticism on her face.

"Of course we made it out Sak, piece of cake."

She was about to give him a very sarcastic retort when she heard someone screech her name.

"Sakura!" The door to the room burst open with great force, causing it to slam and echo over the walls. Ino looked pale, as She ran straight for the rosette(nearly taking off Naruto's head)and tackled her back down to the bed.

"Ino!"

"Oh my gosh Sakura I was so worried! I couldn't sleep, thank goodness your okay!" The blonde's voice was muffled because she had her face buried in Sakura's neck.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her,"I was worried about you, when they showed up I had no idea where you were, or if you had got out in time, or-"

"I was fine! Shika got us out of there and we stayed on Hyuuga's tail. And since you weren't with Hyuuga I knew you were with Naruto but you two were no-where in sight and I panicked!"

"I know we-"

"Were with Sasuke I know, we all saw! He literally smoked everyone! Oh my gosh the way he _moved, _Sakura I was hypnotized."

_Yeah, and I was nauseous._ The rosette remembered feeling like she was on a roller coaster.

"I'm just so glad we're all okay." The blonde sighed in relief against Sakura.

"Seriously, I'm enjoying this and all but you two sound like Rose and Jack from the titanic." Naruto said from his still-sprawled position on the floor.

As if they had forgotten he was in the room, both girls moved and sat up to a more appropriate position.

"Hey I said I didn't mind-"

"Shut up Naruto." Ino vexed.

"So, where are we?" Sakura questioned _again.__  
_

"Hyuuga residence." Ino answered easily.

"How-why?"

"Because the wolf-pack stays together, especially under dire circumstances." Naruto grinned, as he stretched.

"Yeah, we all came here last night." Ino added.

"Why here and not our dorms?" Sakura raised a brow quizzically, she was starting to get tired of these half-answers.

"..."

"Naruto!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez Sakura your a grouchy-pants in the morni-OW! ... Okay! Anytime there's a 'code red' at the alley, we don't go back to our dorms that night."

"Why?"

"In case we're being followed, I know, hard to believe with how fast we are. It was actually that loser Kiba that got followed-" noticing Sakura's glare intensify he quickly finished, "when our home's come into view, the cops retreat."

"...Why?"

"Because, we're the law."

Sakura sighed in exasperation, honestly she had to go in circles to get some answers out of him. He did it on purpose, or he didn't trust her... The latter surprisingly hurt. Sakura liked to think they were at a level where he could trust her with secrets; information. They had taken them to the 'exclusive' alley after all...She would just ask Tenten later she decided. Sakura pushed off the bed and stood, stifling a yawn she stretched.

What time was it?

She checked her pockets for her phone, and only then realized she was still in her skirt and floral top from last night. She ran a hand through her wild hair and imagined she probably looked hell, she sure felt like it. She needed a shower. And was about to suggest going back to their dorms when Naruto spoke, "Its 10:30am, your cell's down stairs, bathroom's right there," he pointed to the very right of the room. "Then come down for food."

_Woah, when did Naruto become so attentive?_

The boy on the floor finally stood up, he yawned and stretched dramatically and silently left the room, but not before popping his head back in to add, "Don't take to long, I'll eat everything."

When Sakura was sure he was gone she turned to Ino, "We're leaving right? Let's go, I need a shower."

"Leaving? Just shower here forehead, I did. Hinata already gave me clothes for you. And then lets go down and eat I'm starving."

"Ino I don't feel comfortable-"

"Oh come on forehead! There are a million bathrooms in this damn mansion, no one is gonna know or notice you used this one. And I'm seriously famished."

The blonde griped, and didn't waste a second, grabbing her best friend she dragged her over to the bathroom. Pulling her inside she pushed the clothes into her hands that she had got from Hinata.

"I'm waiting out here."

"No, you go eat. I'll come down when I'm done pig." The strawberry-blonde sighed dejectedly. _The nick-name suits her well at the moment,_ Sakura thought.

"You sure-"

"Go." She pushed the blonde out and closed the door.

Sakura sighed again as she leaned her head against the door. What a crazy weekend. So many things could have gone wrong last night, didn't they understand that? Naruto was as cool as a cucumber and Ino was simply thrilled with all of it. And Sasuke, he was just something else. He was so nonchalant... and confident-and really smooth-and good-looking. And he damn well knew it to. He was trouble, and she would maintain a healthy distance from him. Not that she thought he was interested in her or anything. She was sure she hadn't impressed him any way thus far and he could have anyone he wanted, why would he be interested in her? Staying away would be _easy._

But she couldn't help wondering if he had spent the night here as well.

_And your thoughts of Sasuke stop there._

She exhaled deeply and shook her head(as if that would dispel the thoughts)and turned on the shower and began to undress. _What a big bathroom._ It had a built in tub that you could swim in. All the decor, soaps and towels were a cream color, it was all so simple yet tasteful. She considered just staying in there all day. _Unbelievably tempting._

She slipped into the hot spray of the shower that instantly helped soothe her headache and tense muscles from the night before. This was _heaven._

She would shower, eat, and they would leave.

That was that plan.

* * *

Finally reaching the bottom of the(long)staircase, her sandals landed on glossy white marble.

_It appears the Hyuuga's have a thing for 'White'_

Running a hand through her damp locks, she tugged 'Hinata's baby-blue skinny-jeans up and adjusted the straps of her white tank-top that hugged her waist and flowed down loosely, for good measure before making her way through the gorgeous house. Hoping she was going toward the kitchen, she admired the artwork on the walls and pale decor and furnishings in several lounges as she passed through all the halls and rooms. She was sure she was lost until she saw a maid cross through a room a few feet away from her, carrying a tray of food.

_Finally._

As she entered the kitchen she was immediately spotted, by Rock Lee.

"Sakura you look so youthful after a shower! Just beautiful!" He was quickly making his way over to her and Sakura unconsciously took a step back, _gracefully'_ backing up into the Butler carrying a tray full of glass.

The sound of glass smashing against the tile floor echoed throughout the kitchen, the serving tray rocked in circles in place. Sakura had slipped and slammed down flat on her back.

"SAKURA!" Lee yelled dramatically as he ran to her, pushing the anxious Butler aside he got on his knee's, and leaned over her.

_Way to close Lee._ Even dizzy she felt her skin crawl when he touched(inspected)her face and arms.

"Are you alright my blossom? Here let me help you."

_Sure, anything for you to get out of my bubble._

She let him grab her by the wrists and slowly pull her up. When she could stand on her own she quickly retracted her wrists away from his grasp.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, and she was about to 'reassure' him and be on her way but she felt a warm liquid on her back. Reaching her hand over her shoulder, she touched the overflowing warmth and brought her hand back to see that is was, blood.

Her hand, soaked in blood.

_Hands drenched in blood._

Her face lost all color and she sucked in a sharp breath. Her knee's buckled, as the image flashed through her mind.

This had happened before, except it was her _mothers_ blood.

She would have fallen right back onto the broken glass if it wasn't for the strong arms that steadied her shoulders from behind.

"Mom."She whispered, as her emerald eyes hazed over and memories she had buried deep within her mind resurfaced.

_Blood covered the door handle and her heart pounded hard _

_as she pushed open the door with shaking hands._

_Her mothers blood was splattered all over_

"No,"

_She was pale and limp on the floor, sodden in blood._

_"M-mom," Sakura stood frozen before she stumbled over to her and cradled her against her chest._

_"Oh God no, please-"_

_"_No," She gasped and pushed off the person holding her from behind. Panting, she stumbled forward and fell against the kitchen counter, leaning her upper body weight and forehead against the cool tile.

_"Shhhh... Sakura, you know I'm dying"_

_"No your not! Hold on, I'm calling the ambulance."_

"Lee, get me the first aid kit and some ice water. Now."

"_I'm dying.__" She pressed her blood-stained hand against Sakura's cheek._

_"Stop saying that!"_

_"Don't be afraid my love."_

_"Stop it."_

_"Don't be afraid-"_

_"I'm TERRIFIED!"_

"Ter-terrifi-" She was stuck in the vision and couldn't even utter the words, there wasn't enough air in the room. She was suffocating, she was on the verge of unconsciousness.

But then she moved. Sakura didn't even feel the hands on her as her body jerked away from the counter and came face to face with, Sasuke.

_When did he-_

He grabbed her by the waist and swiftly lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. To fatigued to keep up-right she leaned against the cabinets, gasping for breath's. Black spots invaded her vision and she felt her eyes drooping. She didn't even feel him pull her legs apart and stand in between them.

With his left hand, Sasuke reached for her neck and gently drew her to him and rested her head again his chest. Pulling her hair aside with his right hand, he inspected the damage. She was bleeding from her lower back(it ran through her white shirt) and a jagged cut on her left shoulder that appeared to be four inches wide, (could possibly need stitches) that seemed to be the main flower. He pressed a dry cloth against it firmly applying pressure, so it would clot.

Pressing her weakened hands against his stomach she tired pushing off of him, but he held her still.

_Her attempt wouldn't even pass as a tickle,_ he thought.

"Stop. You need to sit forward, deep breaths Haruno." He turned to find Lee watching him, an odd expression on his face. Sasuke stayed in place, reaching over with his free hand, he took the kit, then the water from his hands.

"Let me-"

"Get lost."

"...But-"

"Leave." He turned his famous dark glare on Rock Lee. The boy gulped and flew to the door closest.

She was fighting to stay conscious, she felt the intense chills and nausea surface and knew she was going down. But then a brown paper bag came into her line of vision and she felt him grab her hand and curl it around the mouth of the paper bag. Bringing it up to her lips, she took weak breaths. His hand covered hers until she gathered some strength back in her arms. She continued for a good while until she felt herself coming back. She felt him reach for her other hand, and felt him press a cloth against it and wipe it, he was cleaning the blood off. Then Sasuke grabbed the ice water and pressed it against her temple, then her neck. She shivered, but made no move to stop him. It felt _good._ And was completely necessary due to her perspiring during the episode. She felt strong enough to lift her head then and did just that, his hands were on her waist helping her until she leaned back against the cabinets.

_Woah._ Her heart was still pounding but it was now mainly because of their proximity. He had stepped in-between her spread legs as he deposited her against the cabinets. His masculine, musky scent wafted through the space between them. Her stomach did a flip, he was so close. It hadn't registered before(obviously, she was a little busy trying not to pass out)but now she wondered how long they had stayed like that, in that position. What if someone had seen them?

His hands retracted off her waist and he took a step back creating a comfortable distance. Sakura released the breath she had been holding in relief.

It was odd, Naruto and even Lee had hugged her, 'touched' her, and she never felt or thought anything of it, but Sasuke's touch had a completely different effect. She felt _electricity,_ she realized and that bothered her greatly.

Because it was new to her.

And because this was Sasuke Uchiha.

Her heavy, half-lidded eyes followed his movements as he stepped over to her left and opened the first aid-kit.

"I can do it."

A dry snort escaped him as his hand dug through the kit.

She raised a curious brow at him. "...Why are you doing this?"

He teared open a packet of alcohol swabs and stood beside her, leaned in and began (in which she swallowed hard) to wipe the cut and the surrounding blood-smeared stains.

"Doing what?" He uttered above a whisper, unknowingly sending chills across her skin. He was so close, _again._

"...Why are you helping me?" She tried to keep her voice steady.

He didn't answer, only continued to thoroughly wipe the cut. When the swab was soaked, he grabbed a new one and repeated, eyes trained solely on the wound and surrounding smudges. When he felt it had clotted and was cleaned to his best capability, he bandaged it before his eyes traveled down to the wound on her lower back.

"Lift up your shirt."

"W-what? No way!" She pulled away from him, and he sighed in exasperation.

"You have another cut, and it's nothing I haven't seen before Haruno." His eyes held mirth.

_When did he learn her full name?_

_And how dare he!_

She glowered at him intensely,"You've done enough, I'll get Ino to-"

"She left with the others to the Hyuuga's 'pool and party' deck down the street."

"But-"

"Unless you'd prefer Rock Lee?" He was staring her straight in the eye, and his face was now unreadable.

_Well crap. _There was no way Lee was touching her, nope, never. But she was honestly considering him, because the idea of Sasuke touching her bare skin in area's no man had ever touched her, didn't sit well with her(obviously). She didn't like his smug attitude or the effect he was having on her thus far. But the faster she got this over with, the better she decided.

Sakura silently turned so that her back was facing him, and lifted her shirt slightly. And he went to work with gentle hands, wiping the cut and surrounding area. She felt the prickle of goosebumps follow after where he wiped and caressed and fought the on-coming shudder. Instead she exhaled deeply and leaned her head against the cabinets once again.

"... Thank you... And I'd appreciate it if this stayed between us," she whispered.

He remained silent as he finished bandaging the cut. When he finished, his hand remained on her skin for a moment. He felt her hold her breath as his fingers moved, caressing her blood-free, milky skin. His hands were careful not to wander to far, he was waiting for a reaction. And when she shuddered he knew he was effecting her more than she was letting on, and ceased.

Satisfied with his work, he pulled her shirt down. She'd probably need to change it, with the visible blood-stains decorating it. And she turned to face him after. He leaned against the counter right across from where she sat and crossed his arms over his chest. Neither spoke for a moment, his intense gaze never wavered from hers.

"... Your mother, how did she die?"

Her eyes widened at his bold question and she felt as though she had been punched in the gut. She guessed he had heard her earlier but hoped he wouldn't have mentioned it.

He continued almost curiously,"You've endured trauma in the process. Blood sets you off?"

"I'd rather not talk about-"

"Maybe you should."

"Thank you for your concern but, I'm fine." She avoided his gaze.

He watched her critically for a moment, and then his eyes changed, its as if they were 'knowing' in a way. Or was that pity? She didnt need any of that. He pushed off the counter and took a step toward her, leaning in he uttered,"Your a bad liar, and a serious liability Haruno." He made his way out of the kitchen, and disappeared, leaving her alone with the maids bustling around.

She slumped against the counters. She couldn't find it in herself to retort or be angry at his words. They were true after all, trouble seemed to follow her more than usual lately. She still couldn't help wondering why he had helped her, (so thoroughly)and how he knew exactly what to do. He also wanted to know what had happened, didn't men usually flee from emotional situations?

She wasn't sure what his motives were but she held some gratitude toward Sasuke Uchiha, but that didn't mean she trusted him.

"Hungry miss?" A maid brought her a tray of food. Sakura only shook her head in response and reached for the cup of water Sasuke had got.

She lost all appetite.

* * *

**Any questions? Lol :)**

**Tell me your thoughts please.**

**Reviews make me smile!**


	6. Confrontations

**Thank you to all who reviewed! **

**TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan**, **KHautumn21597, Kmae, pizzarolls!**

**And Of course MissKonoha, always look forward to your reviews!**

**If there are any volleyball players out there(I play but never been on an actual team) that noticed any mistakes with my terminology or anything else please do let me know, I tried. Lol.**

**Thank you all for your patience and Support!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

We're making something beautiful  
Starting a riot  
We've got this under our control  
Starting a fight

-Sugarcult

...

"Alright class, let's go over your homework for tonight, 'Integrals Involving Quadratics." He turned away from the class and wrote it out on the white-board. "In this section we are going to look at some integrals that involve, of course, quadratics."

Sakura heard Naruto groan beside her and smirked. She and Hinata(who sat in front of her) turned to find his face  
buried in his arms, splayed over the desk. The rosette rolled her eyes, and brought her attention back to Mr. Asuma quickly filling up the board for the third time that period. Yes, it had been a long Monday. She felt the blondes pain, but not to his degree. She was sure he was hungover from the party he had gone to with the guys just last night. Very irresponsible in her opinion because they obviously had class bright and early the next morning but hey, what can you do? _You live and you learn._

Hinata hesitantly shifted in her seat, turning back toward Sakura she whispered, "Do we have p-practice today?" Her lavender eyes meeting emerald.

Sakura leaned in, "Yes, right after class. Ino and Tenten will meet us there." Hinata only nodded in response and glanced at Naruto(again)before she faced-froward. Tenten and Sakura had persuaded Ino and Hinata to join volleyball this year as well. They were a little late to sign up but Hinata being a 'Hyuuga' had it's benefits. Of course Ino had some doubts in the beginning but agreed upon seeing the tight short-shorts. And Hinata had played in the past with Sakura, so it all worked out well. And she had a blast watching their crazy coach Anko spike the ball at an unprepared, squealing Ino. She smiled at the memory. The blonde had broken several nails that first day and had nearly quit, but decided against it. Sakura was never really sure why Ino decided to stick with it but had a hunch it had to do with impressing Shikamaru.

From her peripheral vision she saw Kiba lean toward Naruto and whisper something in his ear. Mostly likely 'party-business' or ... 'alley-business.' It had been a week since that fateful day, and Naruto was still pissed, saying Suigetsu was the one to rat them out to the cops. Which Sakura thought was highly possible, but didn't think he would stoop so low since he was at the alley himself. But then again he wasn't to happy to see them there, and maybe wanted to prove his point. When the Monday after that weekend had come a lot of the girls were giving them a hard time. Karin, in particular. Before that event Karin never even looked Sakura's way, they weren't even properly acquainted, but now it was glare after glare. She had walked right up to the rosette after class, giving her a once-over before declaring that Sasuke was her's and that she had no business going to the alley, and definitely no business riding with Sasuke. Sakura had waited until she finished, and simply brushed passed her, she didn't have the time or energy to deal with the red-head. But unfortunately she had both Chemistry and Volleyball with her, so there was no escaping her. When Sakura had confided in the girls, Ino said she was jealous and Tenten explained that Karin used to be pretty close with them, as was this other girl Sakura had yet to meet named Ami. But both began competing for Sasuke and became irritating to have around. So they excluded them from their group, but that didn't exactly stop them from showing up at the same parties, and events.

Sakura sighed. She had only seen Sasuke once after her episode and they didn't speak. They had all gone to Ichiraku after class last Friday and he showed up there. He gave no reaction when he saw her, not even a 'hello,' as if she wasn't even there, like nothing had happened between them. She to, hadn't really looked at him or initiated any conversation or anything either but was a little bothered by his actions, (or lack-of) he had helped her immensely the last time they saw each other after all... Even though she honestly hated the fact that _he _was the one who had helped her. She would have preferred it if no one had been present during her episode, let alone _him._ She could take care of herself just fine.

Sakura wasn't sure what the motives behind his actions really were. But it was alright, she wasn't offended, she preferred him to act like nothing had happened anyway, so she was just peachy-keen...

And it was all just a good confirmation of just how big of a player he really was.

"Dismissed," the teacher stated as the bell rang.

Sakura and Hinata began gathering there things and stood to find Naruto and Kiba surrounded by girls. Some girls that weren't even in class with them. And when they started giggling at some joke Naruto said, Sakura grabbed Hinata and headed for the door, they would just catch up with them later.

"Sak wait! Kiba, ladies." He nodded at them before squeezing passed the flirty women, and made his way over to the two girls.

"We goin' to practice?" The blonde asked as they exited the room together, he nodded at random people as they made their way through the halls.

"If you mean me and Hinata, then yes. _We_ are going to practice." She put her arm around the blushing girl. Sakura knew her friend was crushing on the blonde, even if Hinata hadn't confessed it herself yet.

Some boys whistled at them then and Naruto immediately tensed.

"You better have been gay and those whistle's better have been for me asshole's!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder, he would have gone after them but Sakura immediately grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside.

"Oh Naruto, what are we gonna do with you." Sakura couldn't help but laugh, Hinata joined in to.

Naruto looked at them seriously, "You don't understand, you don't know what goes on in a guys mind. And you girls aren't like the others so nobody is looking at you like your a piece of meat on my watch." He huffed.

Sakura was touched, seriously. Naruto yet again seemed to get passed her walls, he was really making his way into her heart, and she couldn't stop him if she tried. Because, she didn't realize how much she really missed having a real dad, or even a brother until she met Naruto. He was just always there, cheering her on at practice, defending her or making her laugh. Just such a genuine person.

... What had she done to deserve such care from him?

"Hinata, Sakura." Neji greeted as he came down some steps from their right and joined them, beside Hinata. They both greeted him in return, and made their way off campus and onto the path leading to their stadium. (half a mile away)

"Let's go with my car." Naruto didn't even let them respond as he bee-lined toward the parking lot where his neon orange Lexus IS 350 F sport was parked. Sakura looked to the Hyuuga's and they all shrugged before following after him.

"Coach Gai is still trippin' off us not playing this year." The blonde sighed as he switched the gear into 'drive.'

Sakura noticed Neji looked slightly remorseful from his place beside Naruto in the passenger seat, but didn't answer.

_That's right,_ Sakura thought, _they played football last year._ "I heard you guys were really good from Tenten, KU had quite the reputation because of you guys. So, why aren't you playing this year?" The rosette had been meaning to ask since Tenten told her.

Naruto adjusted his rear-view mirror to look at her, "All of KU's games are on live Tv. I'm surprised you didn't already know Sak? ... It was the last game of the season freshmen year, and Sasuke was the ultimate QB. Anyway, we were bringing it home and those punks from Oto knew they were gonna lose and ganged up on him after I scored."

Sakura gasped, "How did they get away with that? He got injured... didn't he? That's why you guys aren't playing this year?"

"Besides the fact that, Sasuke whooped their asses on live television? (The boys joined in of course, even though Sasuke was handling his own just fine) ...That fight didn't stop us from being sponsored or even ruin the chances of Sasuke being drafted or anything but he walked off the stadium that day and never looked back." The blonde turned into the gym parking lot.

"... Because of the fight?" She couldn't help but ask.

Neji turned toward her slightly, lavender eyes unable to hide his anger. "Because those bastards egged him on with past events they shouldn't have."

Sakura said nothing more. That was the most emotion she had seen from Hyuuga Neji, what could the Oto boys have said for them all to quit football for Sasuke? They had all played since high school and could have made it in the big leagues if they wanted... Mainly due to the fact that they were children to heirs and heiress's? Or were they really that good? Sakura wasn't sure, but the fact that they gave it up just showed how close these boys were to one another, having grown up together since they could walk, they were like brothers.

They fell silent as they exited the car and headed toward the gym. Naruto and Neji were held back on their way by some boy Sakura didn't know so she and Hinata headed toward the locker rooms to change and upon entering, began undressing.

"I-I wonder what they s-said to Sasuke." Hinata voiced the questions that were swimming around in Sakura's own head.

Sakura sighed as she pulled her loose hair into a ponytail, "Yeah, me to."

Hold up. Why did she even care? They weren't really even friends, and it wasn't any of her business, and still she wanted to know more. _Damn curiosity. _Maybe because she couldn't figure him out? From everything she had heard and seen, he didn't seem fazed in the least by all that's happened. Maybe she would 'youtube' the fight to actually witness _ The _Sasuke Uchiha lose his cool and get angry enough to beat up the whole team.

When finished, they both stood in front of the full-length mirror to inspect their appearances in the new uniforms. The black shorts were(thankfully) just above mid-thigh and tight(compared to them being as short as underwear)The loose shirt was red with Konoha University printed on the front and their last names with their number(Hinata was #4 and Sakura was #9) on their backs, written in black and white with big print. Sakura adjusted the tight sleeves that came down to her elbows, before turning to adjust Hinata's.

"Ready? Let's go." Sakura lead the way out of the lockers and into the gym.

* * *

Coach Anko's voice echoed off the gymnasiums walls, "Come on Yamanaka, our first game is in two days!" She was relentless, following the panting blondes every move as she currently did a dance through the 'agility latter' with weights strapped around her ankles. Ino was improving everyday but had a hard time focusing _today, _because Shikamaru was sitting on the bleachers with the guys, watching intently.

Satisfied that Ino was focusing, and becoming more agile after some time passed, she stopped and blew her whistle, "Alright, partner up." She grabbed a volleyball from the basket that held many, and threw the one in her hands to the first random pair, "Ino and Ayame." Moving over she threw the next one, "Tenten and Hinata." The next, "Hana and Kazumi." And the last, "Sakura and Karin." She blew her whistle again, "Lets go!" Clapping her hands to get them moving.

Sakura heard someone curse under their breath and turned to the bleachers to see it was Naruto, and he looked troubled. And it appeared Sasuke had joined them on the bleachers without her notice, because he was sitting right beside the blonde, his eyes were on her for a moment before he turned and spoke with Naruto in a hushed tone. The blonde didn't take his eyes off her, even as they spoke.

"Perfect. Sasuke's here, and I'm about to make you look like a fool." The red-head muttered as she invaded her personal space to snatch the ball from her hands. Sakura was taken aback by the bold girls words. She turned to find both Ino and Tenten giving her worried glances. She sighed, _lets get this shit going._

Sakura moved and grabbed the ankle weights left for her by Anko, strapping them on, she stood straight and spread her legs evenly and crouched slightly, taking her defense stance. Not a second later the ball came flying at her, she followed the orange cones laid out before her in a triangle, hopping to the right, then center, and then back and doing the same for the left, setting Karin up as they went. They had a good flow going until Karin started hitting lower, but Sakura was fast. Dipping low, but knee's never touching the ground. And then she switched it up and started hitting higher, causing Sakura to back up and away from the cones. Which obviously wasn't how the practice worked, but Sakura wasn't going to stop if she wasn't. And a moment later Karin was full on spiking at random, there was no even flow, it went for her knee's, to her face, but Sakura easily blocked and set her up perfectly, over and over again. From the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed Coach Anko watching them curiously and the others had stopped and were also watching them, anxiously. _  
_

"Go Sakura!"

"Get it girl!"

She couldn't tear her eyes away to see who was cheering her on but they sounded a lot like Naruto and Kiba. Karin was openly glaring now, but was getting tired, Sakura could see. Both panted heavily as she hit it awkward next, causing Sakura to dive for the ball, saving it just in time. But she wasn't fast enough to get back on her feet before the next blow Karin threw her way. Sakura gasped, she barely brought her wrist up in time to block the _fire_ ball coming for her face. The connection between the ball and her wrist echoed over the gym loudly. Panting, Sakura brought her wrist down from her face and met Karin's gleeful red orbs.

_Just._

_Unbelievable._

She hoped her emerald eyes expressed the pity she was currently feeling toward the red-head.

Ino was the first to break the silence,"What the hell Karin!" Glaring at the girl as she immediately went to kneel beside Sakura along with Tenten and Hinata.

Karin only smirked, flashing her eyes over where Sasuke was sitting before she answered, "I was just making sure she was ready for this Wednesday's game. Intense practice, right Haruno? Just like you wanted." Again she turned those ruby orbs toward Sakura, who refused to meet her gaze and instead sat up to silently unfasten the weights on her legs.

"Whatever Haruno may have wanted or not, you know the rules here Karin. Are you the freshmen or is she? I want five laps around the track from both of you, Karin you will go now. Sakura you will go when she is finished." Everyone dispersed, and Anko made her way over to Sakura as she finished unfastening the weights and stood upright. Putting her arm around her she whispered, "Dont let her get to you. Your both great assets to this team. She just gets easily threatened is all, give her some time. And if her attitude doesn't approve you tell me, got it? Hang in there kid." She slapped her behind before walking off, in which Sakura jumped slightly from the violation.

She turned to face Ino, her aqua eyes furious, "What a bitch! What the hell was that about?"

"She's jealous." Naruto answered, he had left his spot on the bleachers, that was now surrounded by Tenten, Hinata, Ayame, Hana and Kazumi, and other random girls they didn't know that were chatting loudly about herself and Karin. "You totally kicked ass Sak! ...but are you okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, his blue gaze regretful.

She mustered up a small smile,"No sweat Naruto, I'm good."

Ino looked at Sakura in bafflement before turning on Naruto," You better tell me what the hell's going on or I'm gonna-"

"Shhhhh," Naruto urged, flashing his eyes over to where the guys were before turning back to them. "I'll explain, just be chill okay? So... How do I say this? Mmm-Okay, so Sasuke and Karin, kinda, sorta, had a thing... Lasted mmm-maybe a month-the most? Anyway, she was whack so he dumped her."

The blonde gave a humorless laugh, "He didn't know she was whack before he got with her?"

"She changed, she loved the attention and publicity she got when they were together... I mean, she was dating the son of billionaire Fugaku." Sakura's eyes widened at that statement but she immediately hid her surprise. _Now that he's mentioned that, I know I've seen the name 'Uchiha' somewhere. _

Naruto continued, "She caused major drama between himself and his own friends. Just, stirring the pot. Like a bitch... Did-did you see what I did there? Bitch instead of witch?" He chuckled at himself but stopped immediately when Ino glared harder. Clearing his throat instead.

"How long ago?" Ino probed, crossing her arms over her chest, her temper had yet to cool.

He ran a hand through his hair roughly, "Over a year ago," he sighed.

"I don't give a fu-"

"Ino please, it's not a big deal. Let it go, okay?" Sakura met her eyes before she walked off, heading to the opposite side of the gym where her bag was. She did not want to give Karin the satisfaction of knowing they were still talking about it when she got back from her laps.

Grabbing the water bottle from her bag, Sakura took a seat on the front-row bleacher. She uncapped the bottle and brought it up to her lips. She drank until her thirst was satisfied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand after, and found Sasuke's obsidian irises watching her. They held eye contact for a moment but she turned away from him. Making herself busy, she gathered her things and put them in her bag.

From the corner of her eye she noticed Karin re-enter the gym and stride over to where Sasuke was.

That was her cue, she grabbed her headphones and pushed off the bleacher, omitting everyone around her she silently exited the gym.

On the track, she walked to warm-up.

Opening the 'workout' play-list in her phone she put ~EnV ~Heaven Rd. 2 (Ng mix)

Turning it up all the way to tune out her troubled thoughts, she waited for the tempo to rise and felt the adrenaline pulse through her veins, then set off in a sprint.

* * *

She entered the gym still breathless, to find it empty.

_Thank God._

She made her way across the gym to her bag with heavy steps, feeling the aftereffects of her intense run. She had done ten laps and was, beat. Reaching her bag, she opened the front zipper pocket to stuff her head phones back in, then zipped it back up and threw the strap of the bag over her shoulder. She turned and started making her way to the locker rooms. Intent on taking a nice long shower.

Halfway there, she noticed somebody sitting on the middle-row of the bleachers near the entrance to the locker room. He was sitting forward with his elbows resting on the dark pants of his knees, his head was down in thought. It was Sasuke.

She felt her heart rate speed up but remained calm externally, maintaining her steady steps(and fighting the urge to run) He would not effect her. As she neared the door, she saw him move from her peripheral vision. Blocking him out, she moved faster, reaching for the door she pushed it open roughly. And found him slipping in after her.

She turned around to face him, "What are you doing? This is the Female's locker room." She used the same cocky tone he had used during their first encounter.

He stuffed his hands in his leather-jacket, "That's right, your improving." He smirked.

Sakura glared at him heatedly,"What do you want?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

He seemed to be inspecting the room curiously, eyes moving from corner, to corner, all around the place. Before finally meeting her emerald eyes."Stay away from Karin."

Sakura did well to hide her surprise at that. Did he still hold feelings for the girl? Had he come to defend her?

"Are you accusing me of initiating what happened today?" She questioned bemusedly.

He moved until he was standing a foot away from her. She fought the urge to take a step back, and met his dark gaze head-on. "No. I'm not accusing you, I'm telling you to keep your distance from her."

Sakura arched a pink brow at him..._Why? _

Reading her expressive eyes he continued,"She's trouble, Sakura."

She felt her heart in-admissibly skip a beat. He had called her by her first name.

_Woah, get yourself together girl._

Exhaling a small breath, she cleared her throat and probed,"What's it to you? Are you, worried about me Uchiha?"

He smirked but his eyes held no amusement,"Don't get carried away. I've seen how well you can take care of yourself so far." Sarcasm dripped off his words as he took a step closer and she in response took half a step back.

She glared fiercely at him,"Who do you think you are? Stay out of business that doesn't concern you." She bit out icily, and pushed past him to get to the door they just entered from but didn't get far because his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her back, furious jade met annoyed ebony. "Are you always such a stubborn ass?" He glared, and his grip on her arm tightened, leaning in he insinuated,"You don't heed good opinions when you hear them? Or is it because I'm the one giving it. "

Her jaw flexed at that and she tore her eyes away from his piercing gaze. He was making this very difficult. She met his eyes after a moment and vaguely noticed she was close enough to see her reflection in his dark gaze. She needed to get out of this situation. Now.

"Don't get carried away," again she threw his words back at him, "... I'll watch my back when I'm around her... Satisfied?"

The grip on her arm loosened, but remained around her wrist. The hardness of his eyes softened and his face was unreadable again. They both stood still for a moment. His obsidian orbs held many questions she knew he wouldn't voice. She was sure her eyes mirrored his own. And then his tore away from hers, and traveled down to her lips and she held her breath. And when he leaned even closer, she thought she would die.

"Let's go." He uttered and turned away from her.

She weakly sat on the bench and discretely evened out her breathing again.

Of course, she was breathless. Again. _Damn Uchiha! Damn Karin! And just, dammit it all!_

_"_Where? I'm waiting for the others." She said after a moment.

He opened the door and turned to her, impatience evident on his handsome face. "They're waiting for us at Ichiraku's."

_What? _

_I understand Naruto going without hesitation _

_but Ino wouldn't leave her with him. Would she?_

He answered her,"She's with Nara. I'm outside." He didn't wait for her response. The door clicked after him and Sakura remained still.

_Oh hell._

It was endless. If Karin or any of his fan-girls were to witness her riding with him yet again they would skewer her, didn't he understand that? He had just told her to 'keep her distance from the red-head and here he was giving Karin more ammunition against her. It was all seriously giving her a headache. Maybe she could talk him into dropping her off by her dorm instead. She was drained and wasn't hungry anyway.

The rosette took a deep breath, getting her wits about her and dejectedly exited the room as well, she was exhausted and would just shower in the bath chamber by her dorm that night.

Making her way out of the gym, she felt anxious. What if he was with his bike again? She wasn't sure she could handle it a second time. Even if they weren't currently being chased down by cops. She didn't want to sit so _close_ to him. She felt the breeze ruffle her hair and sighed. She relished the fresh cool air of Konoha.

She was about to head to the parking lot but noticed him already coming her way. In a car.

Relief hit her so hard she felt weak after.

When he neared to a stop in front of her, she only then made out what he was driving. Was that a _Lamborghini? _Her eyes widened and she immediately looked down at her shoe's instead before she silently went around the car, opening the door she hopped in the passenger seat. Once situated, she reached around her right and pulled the strap of the seat-belt, strapping it around her with a click. She didn't realize he was still 'Park'ed and watching her with an amused expression until she met his gaze.

"... What?" Her voice was so small. She was nervous.

_Dammit all._

He said nothing, bringing his attention back to the road, he turned up the song that was currently playing 'A milli-Lil wayne' and changed the gear into 'drive.'

She unconsciously swallowed _He's Alpha of the alley, right?_

She automatically reached for the handle hanging from the roof of the car and tensed herself up, holding her breath when they hit the road. She heard a chuckle and turned to see him facing the road with a smirk.

"Deep breath's Haruno." He spoke over the loud music, flashing mirthful eyes toward her for a moment, in which she half-glared at him.

_Fuss, my life._

* * *

**Whatchya think? Sorry its a cliff-hanger again but I just wanted to get this up already! Did you catch any mistakes? Please do bring them to my attention or any constructive criticism is welcome as well!**

**BTW- Have any of you heard the song she was running under? It is seriously one of my fav running jams. Give it a listen if you get the chance.**

**Thanks Friends!**


	7. Convictions

**Finally, an Update! I'm sorry it's taken longer than usual, now that summer is here I'm definitely gonna update sooner, and hopefully, longer chapters. ;))**

**Special Thanks for all who reviewed;**

**ILoveSxS, Guest, Khautumn21597, pizzarolls!**

**MissKonoha-Yes my Dear, we both agree'd that Naruto is soooo fun to write! And I'm really glad the volleyball scene had that effect, because that was my goal. And Eeeep! I find myself getting excited with SasuSaku's interactions as well. And the other things you pointed out through the PM really hit-home. As usual Thank you for your AMAZING reviews, 33**

**SupaaFly-Oh my gosh. Thank you! It makes me feel like I'm doing this right. Lol :)**

**Chance-Thank you so much! I had this plot planned for a while, there's soo much more SasuSaku goodness to come.**

**JessicaJade-YAYY! I'm trying my best to keep every chapter interesting so as to not bore the reader, so if you've been continuously reading, that is an amazing compliment for me. Thank you.**

**Soulhates-Im so glad you liked it, and Yes, Naruto is gonna be the light-hearted fool throughout this fic. Love that guy.**

**Oh I just LOVE you guys. Thank you soo much for your sweet reviews, I find myself going back and re-reading them over and over again.**

**Seriously, I'm still having a hard time believing that I'm doing a decent job. Your reviews leave me a little speechless. Thank you.**

**Alright, on with the story. :)**

* * *

They don't see me, but they hear me  
They don't feel me, but they fear me.

-Lil Wayne

**...**

It was a silent drive once they hit the road for Ichiraku. And if not for Lil Wayne' still playing so loudly, she was sure the awkward air would have been thicker. Well, at least for her. How could it not? She still couldn't get passed the memory of their first encounter. And their closeness during her 'episode.' She fought the heat threatening to rise on her cheeks, and took a steady breath. He made her feel... _Exposed._ How could she undo all that's happened? ... Maybe she was being dramatic, but she really didn't know how to act, or react with him without thinking about it. Even when their friends were around, let alone just them two together...Them two... Alone. And this drive was seriously taking forever.

_...It's literally been 6 minutes, get it together girl._

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_There it goes again. _Sakura sighed. The raven haired boys 'beeper' had gone off several times during the drive. From the corner of her eye she saw him turn down the music and reach for the square device. Eyeing the small screen he let out a small huff and tossed the beeper back into the cup holder. Running a hand through his wild hair he turned his dark eyes on her for a moment and then brought them back to the road.

Surprisingly, he hadn't done any crazy stunts on the road. _Yet._

She was originally expecting it, but realized the sun was only beginning to set, and he obviously wouldn't do anything risky with so many car's and cops around.

And they weren't exactly in a hurry, right?

After a moment she flashed her eyes toward him again to find his hand slip into his pocket and pull out his phone. He began texting someone.

_Pfft. _

_Really? _

"Haven't you heard of the 'It can wait' campaign?"

His eyes shifted from the road to his fingers, as he continued to punch buttons on the screen of the phone. Completely disregarding her words. When he finished he sighed in exasperation and raised, bored' ebony eyes to her. He held her gaze as he slowly rose the phone up to his ear. Speaking into the phone, he questioned quietly,"What do you need?"

She rolled her eyes, and he smirked.

He obviously could care less what she had to say about him being on his phone while driving. Turning his attention back to the road, he hn'ed' at the person on the other end of the phone, who (Sakura could vaguely hear) was talking non-stop. It sounded like a woman, but she couldn't be sure.

She silently found herself growing curious as to what sort of business he was involved in. She hadn't forgotten Naruto's words about him being the son of 'billionaire Fugaku. _Maybe another merchant house, like the Hyuuga's? _It was possible. Or maybe they owned several hotels? She wouldn't be surprised. Or maybe, started a franchise of sorts? Could be. Or maybe-

"Alright," he finished (breaking through her thoughts) as he clicked his phone off and placed it back in his pocket. And then she heard him switch gear's and immediately, her breath was caught in her throat. Gravity jerked her back against her seat as he began accelerating. With her right hand, she (again) reached for the handle on the roof of the car. Eyes widening of their own accord as he came extremely close to the car in front of them, "S-Sasuke," she gasped. She was sure he was gonna hit them before he cut-off the car to her right. Pressing her left hand against her pounding heart, she unconsciously held her breath as he continued zig-zagging through the traffic, never once, slowing his pace. She turned her anxious emerald eyes toward him. At first, he seemed completely insouciant, with the way his body was leaned back comfortably, his left arm resting on the open window of the car door. But upon closer notice she noted the flexing of his jaw and his knuckles were white from the tight grip he had on the steering wheel. "I need to make a quick stop," he stated, not bothering to look at her as he made a quick right, into a parking lot that was not a part of Ichiraku.

She remained silent. What could she say? They were already here.

_But where exactly is 'here?'_

She curiously studied the glorious, broad, high-rise buildings lined up before her. The center building, tallest one, was with jet-black, architectural-glass windows. As they neared, she noticed the sky, tree's, and whole parking lot seemed to reflect off of the building. It was stunning. Her eyes moved up along the walls, falling upon the name in bold red print at the very top that read, 'Uchiha Corp.'

_So, it's another merchant/trade house?_

_Like the Hyuuga's... Possibly._

She was so engrossed with the the exquisite edifice, she didn't notice the tall lean man making his way over to the car until Sasuke rolled down his window. Tearing her eyes away, she turned toward him to find a man in a dark suit, with very similar features to Sasuke's, casually leaning on the door. He met her eyes then and she unconsciously swallowed. His dark gaze was identical to Sasuke's, and just as intense if not more. His skin was also pale and hair to, was jet-black but long, tied neatly in a low pony tail from what she could guess from her angle. He was unbelievably handsome, almost regal. She felt her cheeks heat up when she realized she had been staring. Immediately tearing her eyes away, she missed the smirk that broke out on his lips.

"The meeting is in an hour little brother."

_They're Brothers?_

His voice was like velvet to. Honestly, were all the Uchiha's blessed with good-looks and smooth voices?

She saw Sasuke silently grasp a folder from the other man and turn his body toward her to place it on the back-seat.

"I'll be there," he answered when facing him again, but he noticed his brother watching the girl in the passenger seat almost curiously, before flashing his eyes back to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him and his eyes shone with amusement in response,"Pardon my manners, and Sasuke's, I do not believe we have met." Ignoring Sasuke's dark aura, he extended his arm across him, over to Sakura. Her head snapped up and she turned toward him as she realized he was addressing her. Hesitantly, she met his extended hand with her own,"Sakura Haruno," she grasped his hand and offered a small smile.

He raised a brow and smiled in return as well,"Your name is quite fitting. Itachi Uchiha, pleasure to meet you." Her hand was still in his grasp, Sakura looked away from him and felt her cheeks heat up.

_That was a compliment. Right?_

"You as well." She bravely met his gaze again and loosened her grip, hoping he would do the same, but to no avail.

He seemed to be silently contemplating something, eyes never wavering from hers, he spoke again,"Tell me Sakura, what business does a modest, young woman such as yourself have with my imprudent little brother?"

Sakura's eyes widened, completely caught off guard, she wasn't sure how to answer his inquisitive question. But the boy beside her beat her to it.

Running a hand through his hair roughly, Sasuke immediately vexed, "You have company." Effectively changing the subject, his eyes were near the entrance of the building, to their right. They both followed Sasuke's gaze and Sakura saw three young men, also dressed in dark suits. She guessed they were about Itachi's age, early twenties? They were surprisingly handsome too. The one on the left was the shortest of the three(by two inches or so) he had shaggy vermilion hair and soft brown eyes, the one on the right had long blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, and the one in the middle had short ebony locks with eyes to match. He looked like he could be related to the Uchiha's. They seemed to be in a discussion but their eyes would periodically, look in their direction every so often.

Itachi loosened his grasp and eventually let go of her hand,"It appears I do. Please do excuse me Ms. Haruno," he nodded at her, and turned to Sasuke,"I will see you shortly," he stepped away from the door and walked around the car, with confident steps headed toward the awaiting men near the building.

Sakura exhaled the breath she had been holding, _That was, unnerving. _She dared to turn and study the boy beside her. His face was emotionless and hand was already on the gear, bringing it down to 'drive' he began backing out. And when he didn't speak, after they exited the wide parking lot and hit the road, she realized he wasn't going to.

Fidgeting with the strap of her bag that lay at her feet, she silently contemplated how she would question him. Or if she even should. His brother was rather blunt and seemed to think they were a couple. It was only the first time they had met and he already thought they were an item? It was strange. Or maybe Sasuke had a new girl every week? ...That would explain Itachi assuming they were _together._ Wouldn't it? But if that was true, she was being misjudged. She was not one of his desperate fan-girls or one-night-stands or whatever, and refused to be labeled as such. So she gathered her wits about her and broke the silence,"So... What was your brother getting at exactly? ...Like-he didn't think we were together or a-a _thing,_ or anything right?"

He was silent before a dry snort escaped him and she was met with a condescending expression. "Wishful thinking Haruno?"

Not sure how to respond, Sakura was a little speechless, until she felt her anger (or pride) spike after a moment. "Daydreaming Uchiha? No. Your just an egotistical brat. For all I know, you have a new girl everyday and he thought I was another one of your bimbo, air-headed fan-girls." She turned away from him, and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. Pretending to stare out the window as she discretely got her anger under control. She was waiting for him to immediately throw back another one of his snarky responses, but none came. He remained silent. But she refused to feel bad for what she said. He started it. She quickly flashed her eyes toward him to find him completely unaffected. Blank. Emotio-

"Did you just... call me a brat?"

She now shifted disbelieving eyes toward him "... Is that really all you got out of what i said-"

"You did. You said brat." His voice, one of acceptance.

"Are you serious?"

"Are you not?" He countered, still not meeting her eyes.

"Not what?"

"Serious."

"What-How-"

His lips slowly curved into a smirk, and right then, she knew he was messing with her. She glared heatedly at him "You know what-"

"Yeah, I do. Your quick to call me prideful, but your reaction showed that your exactly the same. " He threw her a challenging look.

Her eyes widened and jaw flexed tensely,"Excuse me? Your the one who was all condescending-So what you were testing me? Is this a game to you?"

He sharply put the car into 'park' (effectively silencing her) and turned fully toward her. After she realized(a little late) that they were parked (a bit further than she would have liked) in the lot of Ichiraku, she turned and met his dark glare.

And then his eyes moved passed her shoulder. She followed his gaze and found Suigetsu and Juugo(whom she knew from Chemistry) casually leaning against a silver Porsche. They both nodded, and it took Sakura a moment to realize they were greeting Sasuke, she turned back to him to find his piercing orbs on her. Her throat suddenly felt dry.

In a low tone, he spoke, "Stop being annoying for five seconds and cut the bullshit Haruno. At least if not in front of me, admit it to yourself. The fact is, I put you on edge, and you react defensively."

Without waiting for her response he reached over with his left hand and unclicked' the seat belt (In which she stiffened and looked at him with a bewildered expression)still strapped around her.

Eyes wide, she felt rooted to the spot, even as he pressed the unlock button for the doors. He wasn't looking at her and was clearly telling her to get out of the car. But she felt as though he had just slapped her in the face and remained seated in shock. She was so overcome with both anger and... _conviction_ at his words she wasn't sure if she should lash out or apologize. She swallowed the lump of emotions and weakly mumbled a "Thanks for the ride," before grasping the handle of the door. She didn't look at him for his reaction, or wait for a response. Pushing it open, she grabbed her bag quickly and closed the door shut. She began power-walking across the parking lot, and gave a stiff nod toward the silver and orange haired men still leaning against their car. They nodded in return, and she quickly entered the restaurant, unaware of Suigetsu's lingering eyes, or the fact that Sasuke didn't leave until she was inside.

* * *

She was immediately spotted upon entering.

"Hey Sak, over here!" The blonde boy with the contagious smile waved enthusiastically. Naruto. A small smile managed to spread across her face. Even though the last half hour made her feel depressed. She began making her way over to them but Ino was in her face immediately with a perplexed expression present on her pretty face."What took you so long? And who brought you?" She interrogated.

Sakura tired very hard not to show how very pissed off she was at the blonde. This was all her fault. If she hadn't left her, she would have never had to drive with him and she wouldn't feel shitty right now. "What do you mean? Your the one who left me with Sasuke without a word-"

"Sasuke? What are you talking about forehead? Tenten was the one waiting for you, and I texted you!"

_Tenten?_

_... What?_

"Well, my phone died and Tenten was nowhere in sight!" The rosette stated angrily and stepped past her blonde friend, but Ino immediately grabbed her wrist and started dragging her outside, ignoring the confused expressions on the faces of their friends and Sakura's discretely defiant tugs to free her wrist.

Once outside and a good distance from the entrance, she turned on her,"Okay Sak, tell me what's going on? What happened."

She sighed heavily, "I'm tired Ino let's just-"

"Tenten wasn't there when you got back from your run?"

"... No."

"But Sasuke was?"

"... Yes."

"Alone?"

"... Mhmm.

Sakura noticed a new light in the blondes eyes and was afraid to ask what she was thinking.

Ino smirked,"Interesting... Although I admit, I'm feeling a hint of jealousy inwardly, I'm pushing it aside for your sake Forehead... I'll have to talk to Tenten about this."

"Talk to me about what?" The brunette interjected as she came and stood beside Sakura. Having just shown up with Neji, but he smartly decided to proceed and enter the restaurant so as to not intrude on their hushed conversation.

Ino raised a curious brow at her and started bluntly,"Sasuke just dropped off Sakura."

The brunette bit her bottom lip and turned to Sakura with apologetic eyes,"Yeah I know... He kinda made me leave. I'm really sorry Sak, I wasn't budging at first but then Neji showed up and backed him up and I eventually relented."

Ino processed the new information and fixed the rosette with an accusing look, "What the hell! Are you two talking forehead? How could you not tell me-"

"No. Stop jumping to conclusions pig," Sakura defended in exasperation, running a hand down her hot face before grounding out, "And we are not talking, or together."

Ino was relentless,"So then what's his deal? What was his motive? Did he make a move on you? What happened Sakura, SPILL!"

Sakura somberly leaned against the brick wall behind her, and answered honestly,"He... told me to be wary of Karin."

Ino's eyes widened animatedly,"Oh. My. Gosh. Do you know what this means? He care's... Meaning he _likes_ you. _The _Sasuke Uchiha, has got the hots for you."

Sakura exhaled loudly and gave the blonde an annoyed glare for her exaggerations,"No he doesn't. He thinks I'm pathetic and cant take care of myself. He pities me."

The blonde immediately shook her head in disagreement at the rosette,"You know that's not true. Tenten, you tell her! You've known him longer."

"Actually Sak... Ino's right. He was pretty determined to talk to you... And I've personally never seen him bat an eye for any girl, whatever his intentions may be. He definitely cares."

"No, he doesn't... You two don't even know the half of it... You wouldn't understand."

"Try us." Ino and Tenten both declared in unison.

Sakura sighed. She debated if she should confess what was on the tip of her tongue. Maybe if she did, they would drop this and see it the way she did. And so she hesitantly, first began telling them the event that immediately caused heat to flood over her cheeks(for the umpteenth time.) Starting from the moment she left the dorm after Ino awoke her from the nightmare their first night on campus, she explained that she had sleepily walked into the Male's side of the chamber unknowingly and had showered and exited the bath before she realized there was a boy present. Sakura purposely ignored the look of hurt and almost betrayal etched upon the blondes face from keeping the incident from her. She continued on that he deadpanned the fact that it was the men's room, and she was unbelieving and mortified but he left quickly, telling her that she had enough time to get dressed and leave before men flocked the place. Tenten's expression softened at that and Ino was still in bewilderment. She continued and told them half of what happened with her episode. Leaving out the part that she had _an episode._ Just that she tripped over the butler and cut herself and that he had (unfortunately) been there and had surprisingly done a good job of cleaning her up.

She sighed, and met the eyes of her friends and was shocked to see Tenten's expression of amazement and Ino's of awe.

"No, dont give me those looks. He pities me. I'm a nuisance. I don't even know why he-"

"Sakura. Please listen to me when I say this, and don't take it the wrong way or anything, I just want to clarify. Everything you just told us is pointing to two very obvious motives. One, he saw you half naked and possibly wants to bag you, so he's been playing his cards right." Sakura nodded in agreement with that but Tenten held her hand up for her to wait for her to finish, "Two, he actually care's about your well-being as a person and is looking out for you as a friend... But, you girls don't know him like I do, so I know that you may think 'one' is his motive but you are misjudging him. Sasuke has never had to work for a girl, he could honestly have anyone he wants... He's always portrayed as a 'player but I rarely see him interested or involved with anyone... So you have to believe me when I say, he is not taking 'pity on you or is solely after some sexual bagging. It's something more, something different. And I have no clue, what that is Sak."

Sakura's gaze was downcast as she bit down on her bottom lip in thought. Her heart was pounding for reasons she wasn't sure she wanted to delve into...Ino, Sakura realized at that moment, had remained surprisingly silent.

Sure, what Tenten was saying made sense... And Sakura realized that, in the back of her mind, Tenten confirmed a lot of things she had thought and felt as well but hadn't really wanted to accept. She just couldn't grasp the idea of him actually being so... Considerate of her. If that was the right word for it... She knew that her parents divorce had messed her up in a way that she never wanted to be vulnerable with a boy so she always subconsciously had her guard up... But Sasuke, (she is coming to know) is a man of action, not words... And he didn't have to do any of the things he did for her... And it was driving her crazy because she was waiting for him to be like the rest. All, with a hidden agenda. All she had seen and heard was crap from the men in her life... Her father had failed her and so had Sai, her childhood friend she grew to love. He ran away the moment she needed some emotional support. And so, her heart grew cold. They had messed her up, and she had taken it out on Sasuke.

The rosette heaved a heavy sigh before deciding to confess, "We kinda got into an argument... Before I entered the restaurant. So, I'm sure he wont be doing anything out of character for my sake anymore."

Ino grasped her right shoulder at that, and gave it a light squeeze,"Does that make you glad, or... sad?"

Sakura met her eyes with some conflict evident in her eyes, "I... don't know... I was rude, and out of line... He didn't deserve that."

The brunette smiled warmly at her before placing her hand on Sakura's left shoulder,"Dont worry Sak, you guys will work things out... Sasuke's pretty amazing once he lets you in, and you'll learn that he isn't quick to lose a friendship... I mean, he's still putting up with Naruto and our boys right?" She flashed her eyes over to Ino who's cheeks instantly flushed.

A shy smile graced the blonde's lips,"Right. Come on, let's go back inside and get you some food."

She nodded and absentmindedly followed them inside as her mind continued to go over all that happened and was spoken.

* * *

The next few days went by breezily, they won their first volleyball game of the year Wednesday and she had decided to try and be-friend the red-head since then. They played well together and in all, were a good team. When they set their differences aside of course. So Sakura was gonna 'try.' She just felt that Karin wasn't giving her a chance before they even properly got to know each other. She didn't seem like a bad person, she was just so caught up with the raven-haired boy, nothing and no one else mattered. For now, Sakura felt they were 'getting along' a bit better, she wasn't constantly glaring at her, it was now only, occasionally. Yup, all was well... That is, until Sasuke decided to show up for Chemistry Friday. In a black button-up and slacks. It was striking against his pale skin and ebony-black locks. _Fashionably late... _And she admitted then that, he was beautiful. Casually leaning back in his seat, arms resting loosely on his stomach, attentive toward the teacher, Orochimaru who was going over their upcoming quiz. (Who also didn't even question the boys absence's) She hadn't seen him since their little argument... She also noticed Karin and two other girls she wasn't acquainted with secretly move without the teachers notice to sit on the vacant seat to his right and tried to flirtatiously engage him in hushed conversation, but he only listened, never responding or initiating anything back.

And when Sakura snuck a glance at him (for the tenth time)from where she sat on the other side with Naruto in front of her, she found his obsidian eyes flash toward her then as well. Her heart skipped a beat.

He had felt her eyes on him throughout the period.

The rosette inspected his face, and found it remained emotionless. He wasn't angry, wasn't glaring like he had or seemed offended in the least...

But in-comprehensively, he was here. He shifted his eyes back on the teacher and she did the same after a moment. Her emerald eyes gleamed brightly as a small smile graced her lips.

She would fix things.

There was nothing wrong in being friends right? All he had done was lookout for her thus far.

She owed him that much.

Yes, they could be friends. ... It just, it _all..._ would have been a lot easier if she didn't feel the attraction she held toward him growing so immensely.

* * *

**So, what you think? Any questions? Forgive me for any errors, I was eager to post it. Lol. I'm really hoping everyone is staying in character. Let me know? If someone seems kinda off, please do bring it to my attention.**

**Thank you friends.**


End file.
